Passing Through the Fairy Ring
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: The night that Orihime finds a mysterious creature in her room, is the night that will change her life forever. AU, multi-pairings, and slight OOC.
1. The Unconventional Beginning

**Hello lovely readers! I know that a couple of times before I have forgotten to press complete before I post (I get too excited XD), but I left it as In-Progress on purpose this time. I am seriously thinking of turning this into a short fic (lovingly referred to as a fic-lit in my mind), but I wanted to know if anyone would actually stick with it and read it. This was very difficult for me to write, a lot of research was put into this, and I am still not completely happy with it. If you would be kind enough to leave your thoughts in a review, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**On another note, I am still taking requests! I happen to really enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it probably isn't mine.  
**

* * *

She awoke with a start, her eyes focusing on the stretch of ceiling above her bed, and she waited for her gray orbs to adjust to the darkness that the room was currently cloaked in. She sat up slowly, scanning the room for what might have woken her. She spotted one of her pictures lying on the floor, a few feet away. She slipped out of her warm bed and ghosted across the cool wood floor to where the silver frame lay.

She picked it up with gentle fingers, and caressed the picture within it. It was the last picture her family had taken before her brother, Sora died. Within the confines of the frame were two happy and smiling children with a handsome man and beautiful woman standing proudly behind them, eyes conveying love even in the picture. She was, of course the smallest, she had only been fourteen when it had been taken. Her brother, Sora, was standing behind the her, a hand place on her shoulder. The girl from the picture, now a young woman, smiled sadly and placed it back in it's special place, on her dresser facing the window so Sora could always have a clear view of the moon.

Just as she was turning to crawl back into bed, a dim flash caught her attention. Orihime turned back to the picture. A soft glow was coming from behind the jewelry box she had received from her best friend, Tatsuki, for her birthday. She reached out hesitantly to it and held her breath as she nudged it aside. Behind the ornate box stood a miniature human, about five inches in height, with black hair and wide brown eyes. She had two curious appendages sprouting from her back, both red with yellow diamonds decorating them.

Orihime released the breath she had been holding captive as she gazed at the curious being. The poor dear flinched and held her small hands up in measly defense. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and she was trembling.

"Oh! Don't worry! I won't hurt you!" she quickly reassured the frightened girl.

The small creature unclosed her eyes and stared up at Orihime with wide dark eyes. The frightened expression left her face, replaced by a look of awe and curiosity, much like the one Orihime was sporting. She was leaning on her left leg, her right slightly suspended.

"You're not…gonna trap me or anything?" she asked in a small, soft, but beautiful voice.

"Why would I? You're so small and defenseless it would hardly be fair, and you are hurt." Orihime pointed out.

The girl smiled and blushed a tiny bit, "I-I'm Ayame. What's your name?"

"Orihime, nice to meet you Ayame!" the auburn haired girl replied with a cheery smile.

They had a short staring contest before Orihime recalled her injury.

"Do you need any help Ayame? You hurt your leg, didn't you?" the young human asked.

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention and I cut my leg pretty badly." the small girl explained sheepishly.

"Well then let me help you! I can help you clean the cut and I have some small pieces of cloth that I should be able to tie around your wounds!" Orihime said after a moment of thought.

Ayame smiled and nodded her acquiesce and Orihime left to get her healing materials. She, with the mystical creatures help, wrapped up the tiny foot and tied it carefully. When they were finished, and the small girl relieved of some of her pain, Ayame looked around nervously before returning her eyes to Orihime.

"W-Would you like to accompany me Orihime?" she asked nervously.

"Where Ayame?" she asked.

"A special place. My home and the home of my friends. It'll be my way of repaying you for the bandages and the medicine." Ayame said hopefully.

Orihime's smile brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. Ayame smiled back at her and the curious things on her back began to flap furiously. Ayame lifted off the dresser and beckoned Orihime to follow her. Together they crept out of the sleeping house, careful to avoid making any noise.

Feeling daring, Orihime decided to carry on without her shoes, she loved the feel of the cool grass beneath her small feet anyways. Ayame led her across a few sleeping fields, many of the flowers shut tightly until morning's first rays, and into the shadowed forest. There weren't enough trees to block out the moonlight, so Orihime could see well enough, and Ayame's perpetual red glow helped as well. After a few minutes of walking in the forest Ayame glided to Orihime and landed on her shoulder, careful to avoid jolting her injured leg.

"I have to help you with this part." she explained.

Ayame closed her eyes and a look of concentration morphed her features. She spread her arms out wide and raised them up. Her pink dress began to flutter, as if being teased by the wind, and she opened her brown eyes once more.

"Orihime. I need you to recite something for me before we can continue." Ayame said.

"What is it?" the auburn haired beauty asked.

"Repeat after me._ Koeru sono shinseina feariringu_*." Ayame instructed.

"O-Okay." Orihime said and took a deep breath, "_Koeru sono shinseina feariringu_?"

Ayame smiled encouragingly, assuring Orihime that she had spoken the words correctly. A yellow light appeared before them and cloaked the two within a spherical shape. Orihime gasped and her eyes widened in surprise and slight fear.

"Don't worry Orihime! It's a shield meant to protect you as you pass through." Ayame explained, patting her companions hair, so as to calm her.

"A shield? What's it shielding me from?" Orihime asked, her fear melting away.

"Just the portal. What humans call a 'fairy ring.' It protects our home from those who would wish to harm it." Ayame explained as she motioned for Orihime to continue foreword.

Orihime nodded her head in slight understanding and continued her trek through the woods…though they seemed different somehow. She could have sworn she heard whispers and saw lights all around her, but when she looked there was nothing. Ayame floated a small ways ahead, looking back often to smile at the girl. A bright light soon loomed ahead, casting a warm glow on Orihime's pale face.

"Welcome, Orihime. This is my home!" Ayame said with a smile, gesturing to the light.

Music floated to the two girls and Orihime moved foreword curiously, wondering what was going on. As she got closer voices- laughing, singing, and loud- became distinct. Sweet smells wafted to her and she felt an immense hunger overtake her. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and quickened her pace to keep up with Ayame, who had sped ahead. The small fairy led her to a bright clearing, lit by lamps of all different colors, with a bonfire in the center. Many bright banners and other colorful decorations adorned the tree limbs and it was all rather cheerful. Orihime noted that there were many of the odd wagons, that the gypsies usually traveled in, lined around the edges of the clearing. Women and men whirled passed her, dancing gracefully in time to the music, but upon further inspection Orihime realized that they weren't quite men…or women…or even human. Many of the clearings inhabitants were unearthly, beautiful and handsome and some had animalistic aspects. Orihime knew her eyes were wide and her mouth was probably hanging open, but she didn't care. She was too shocked to care.

"Aya-chan!" a shrill and happy cry reached Orihime's ears as an indigo and pink streak raced towards them.

Ayame was soon wrapped up in a crushing hug by another fairy. She had pink hair pulled up into three buns and she wore a strapless indigo dress. She had pink wings with a white semi-circle pattern decorating them. She bounced, as well as one can while floating, hugging Ayame tightly.

"L-Lily! I-can't-breath!" Ayame gasped.

"Oops! Sorry Aya-chan!" Lily said, releasing Ayame and smiling widely.

Ayame wavered dangerously and Orihime quickly held out her hand for her to rest on. Ayame smiled at her with her thanks shining in her eyes. Lily seemed to notice Orihime then, and studied her quizzically.

"Aya-chan, who is this?" Lily asked pointing a small finger at Orihime.

"Lily, meet Orihime. She helped me return home when I got hurt tonight." Ayame explained.

Lily's smile widened, "No wonder you brought her here! She's so nice! And pretty, too, but that's beside the point! Welcome Orihime-chan!" Lily cheered, flying laps around Orihime.

"Thank you Lily. But where exactly am I?" Orihime asked.

She was slightly thankful that the clearings other inhabitants had yet to notice her, they were still hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"You are in what we call home. Mythical, magical, and mystical creatures come here to relax and party after they finish their 'work' in the human world. You may know us, well some of us anyway. The humans make up many stories about us." Lily explained.

Orihime glanced around the cheerful glade once more and realized she did indeed recognize some of the mystical beings, from story books and legends. Sure some of them looked different, much different, but they were still recognizable.

"Lily? Where have you gone?" a voice rang out, rather close to their location.

"Over here!" Lily called back.

A busty woman with strawberry blond hair appeared out of the crowd, her silvery-blue gown revealing a good amount of cleavage and her blue eyes sparked slightly in surprise when she saw Orihime, but it soon faded into curiosity. She smiled warmly at the gaping Orihime who was stunned by the woman's beauty.

"Well hello there! It's been awhile since a human has been invited to the Meadow. Did Ayame bring you?" she asked, sizing up Orihime as she did so.

"Y-yes ma'am." Orihime stumbled, realizing that she might not be completely welcome.

The woman laughed, her eyes seemed to dance, and she laid an affectionate hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Just call me Rangiku! Now we must let Lady Unohana know you are here. But don't worry, we'll take the back door!" Rangiku whispered the last part to her conspiratorially and caused Orihime to giggle.

"My name is Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you Rangiku!" she chimed.

They shook hands and then Rangiku led her around the festivities, still in the safety of the trees, and to a woman with long black hair. The woman emitted a natural grace, even while standing still, and was beautiful. White flowers were threaded through her raven colored tresses, and her dress was pale green silk. She turned, sensing Rangiku and Orihime's presence, and smiled at them. Rangiku smiled as well and pushed Orihime foreword.

"H-Hello. I'm Orihime. Ayame brought me here." Orihime flailed, trying to explain the reason for her presence.

The woman smiled again, it was warm and made Orihime think of the sunshine, and looked to Ayame as Orihime fell silent.

"I accidentally cut my leg and it was bleeding pretty badly. Orihime cleaned the wound and bandaged it. I've seen her reading fairy tale books before so I thought she would enjoy coming here and it was all I could give to show my appreciation." Ayame explained.

Orihime looked to Ayame, but the fairy ignored her glance. It surprised her that Ayame had seen her before. She had thought that tonight had just been a coincidence. Orihime noted that something seemed to pass between the two, a hidden message of sorts and the magnificent lady's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Her eyes soon softened, and she returned her attention to Orihime.

"So you helped our beloved Ayame? That's a very rare thing for a human to do when they stumble upon one of us." the magnificent lady said, her voice was like wind chimes- musical and enticing- and made Orihime wonder what her singing voice was like.

"I-It was nothing! She was just so scared and if I was her I would want someone to help me so I just did what I was taught, you know the whole treat oth-"

She placed a finger to Orihime's lips, halting her rambling, and smiled.

"Thank you, Orihime. I am Lady Unohana, known throughout the world as Mother Nature. It is my responsibility to care and protect the Earth and it's inhabitants. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"No the pleasure is mine, M'Lady." Orihime replied cheerily.

Unohana smiled and something swept through her eyes. Before Orihime could decipher it, the emotion was gone.

"Rangiku? Would you be kind enough to look after our young friend tonight?" Unohana asked.

"Of course! Now, lets go Orihime! We're going to have so much fun!" Rangiku cheered, clapping her hands together.

Orihime smiled and allowed herself to be led away from the regal Unohana. They stayed near the edge of the forest, Rangiku was scanning the crowd, looking for something or someone in particular. Orihime decided to break the ice and get to know more about Rangiku. Lily and Ayame were currently floating a few feet away, heads close together and speaking intently, so help from Ayame was a no-go.

"Rangiku? May I ask what you are?" Orihime inquired, trying her best to avoid insult.

"Of course! I am a siren." Rangiku grinned.

"A siren?" Orihime asked, confused.

The term sounded familiar but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before.

"My job is to sit on whatever rock formation I choose and sing for those that must stay in the ocean. It always ends up attracting stupid sailors, though. The idiots get so distracted that they crash!" Rangiku huffed.

Orihime giggled, finally remembering the Greek myths she had heard dealing with sirens. In those legends, the sirens were cold hearted temptresses whose only goal was to kill innocent sailors. Rangiku seemed to be telling the truth, and Orihime decided to except her version over the human tales that were sure to be biased.

"Now let me see… I could have sworn they were right over there…..Ah! There we go!" Rangiku exclaimed and took Orihime's arm. She lead the auburn haired girl across the clearing, weaving through the crowd, that seemed to take no particular notice of Orihime, and over to a group that was gathered around a medium sized fire.

A man with long, wavy, chestnut brown hair wearing a flamboyant pink garment around his shoulders, that Orihime was certain was meant for a lady, was waving one of his arms in a large arch and those with him laughed. In one hand he held a bottle, it was white and had a red symbol painted on it, the other was no where to be seen, but Orihime had her suspicions it was in the care of the woman sitting to his right. The man took a swig before returning to, what Orihime assumed was an amusing story. The woman next to him, a quiet beauty with a stern expression, indigo eyes, dark hair, and wearing a simple yet beautiful brown dress, was the first to notice them and offered a small smile. Noticing the woman's smile, the man turned and grinned widely. He had very mischievous brown eyes, they seemed to glow in perpetual amusement, and a roguish face.

"Ran-chan! We were wondering where you'd sauntered off to!" he thundered.

"Oh, Shunsui! You know me! I was finding some more drinking buddies!" Rangiku bantered playfully.

He laughed, an infectious and wonderful laugh, and beckoned them closer. As they drew near Orihime noticed the inquisitive glances she was receiving and tried to ignore them. Rangiku would not allow her to stay invisible, however, completely disregarding any plans Orihime had put in place. Sitting quietly and becoming invisible was not an option.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet the wondrous, beautiful, and saintly Orihime. She saved Ayame from certain death with her healing touch and we all owe her a great deal. To Orihime!" Rangiku cried dramatically, raising her glass of alcohol. Orihime had no idea where the glass came from, nor the one that magically appeared in her own hands.

"To Orihime!" the circle of friends cried jovially, all save one.

The tall man near the shadows simply raised his glass in a half-hazard fashion and took a single sip. He had gazed at her intently from underneath the black hood he wore since she had arrived at their small party within the party, and she felt the urge to hide behind something. She felt uncomfortable and yet, at the same time, she felt she did not one those chocolate eyes to leave her, even if the world would end because of it. Confused, she felt herself blush and let Rangiku lead her to a plush cushion where she was wedged between the siren and a petite woman with short black hair and huge blue eyes. The small woman greeted Orihime with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Rukia." she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Orihime."

They shook hands and Orihime felt something, it was as if they were making a deal or agreement. It was like Orihime was finally experiencing something she had known would happen for years. The simple gesture had a ring of finality to it and Orihime felt extremely happy for some reason. Rukia looked into her eyes questioningly, but Orihime held no answers.

"Did you?…Never mind." Rukia waved her hand, as if to brush the feeling aside for later examination, "Anyway, welcome to the Meadow! I'll try and answer any questions you have seeing as I'm the closest, least intoxicated being."

"Ayame and Lily told me that this is a place for mythical and legendary beings. I slightly recognize some of those present, but I have never heard of someone like you. Are you a part of some other culture's mythology?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

Rangiku seemed happy, almost eager, to tell Orihime about her "job", but Rukia may have been more private.

"In Japan they call me Koori Odoriko, Ice Dancer. I help Lady Unohana with the snow fall every winter, but they believe it falls because of my dancing. Pfft! Silly beings, no offense of course." she added quickly.

"None taken." Orihime chirped, glancing to her left shoulder as she felt something alight on it.

"Good evening Rukia. How are you tonight?" Ayame asked politely in her small voice.

"I'm well Ayame. Rangiku told us that you were injured, are you all right?" Rukia asked.

"I'm all right now! Orihime helped me patch myself up." Ayame said patting the shoulder she was currently sitting on.

"Orihime!" Rangiku cried in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Rangiku?" Orihime responded politely, slightly afraid of the wide grin on the older woman's voice.

"We've toasted and chatted, it's time to have some real fun!" Rangiku cheered.

Orihime found herself on her feet and being pushed toward the dancers. Most of the group was following behind she and Rangiku, smiling at the siren's antics.

"It'll be alright." the man with the mischievous eyes, Shunsui was what Rangiku called him, assured her.

He held out a hand and after waiting several short moments he chuckled and took Orihime's.

"If we're going to dance you have to respond, my dear!" he teasingly instructed.

Orihime blushed but took the stance she had been ruthlessly taught. Shunsui smiled in encouragement and placed a warm hand on the small of her back. Without warning he whirled her away, her surprised expression causing him, and several others from Rangiku's circle, to laugh. Orihime could have sworn a small smirk appeared on the mysterious man's face, even if it was only for a moment.

Shunsui was a graceful and all around wonderful dancer, and after a few steps Orihime picked up on his style. The two whirled together, blending in with the other dancing pairs. When the song ended Shunsui bowed floridly and led her back to where Rangiku and the others waited. She wasn't allowed to rest as the white haired man that had been sitting next to Shunsui politely invited her to a dance. He had friendly green eyes and a kind smile and Rukia nodded encouragingly behind him. Orihime accepted and he lead her back into the fray.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake, please call me Jushiro." he said as they began their dance.

"I am Orihime, it's a pleasure to meet you." she mouthed the practiced phrase.

He smiled and nodded towards Shunsui, "He can be a bit flamboyant and outrageous, but I assure you he is a good man. Even if he is a partying pervert that leads many other partying perverts, that call themselves Satyrs."

Orihime glanced in the direction Jushiro had nodded and spotted Shunsui dancing with the woman in brown that had been sitting next to him. She was smiling softly and he was practically melting. Orihime turned back to her partner, feeling as if the moment the two were sharing was to intimate to be spied upon. Jushiro laughed at her slight blush.

"The woman's name is Nanao. She's a Nymph that helps out Retsu- er- Lady Unohana. She and Shunsui have been together for many years." Ukitake said, now sporting a small blush of his own.

Orihime raised a brow at his slip of the tongue, but let it pass.

When the song ended they both bowed to each other and Jushiro politely lead her back to Rukia. The two women were chatting quietly when Rangiku returned, a man with an unsettling grin following behind her. Rangiku wore a wide grin of her own, her aura completely different from before, she was practically glowing.

"Orihime! I want you to meet someone!" she said, her smile growing wider, if that was even possible.

Orihime waited for Rangiku to pull the silver haired man beside her and wrap her arm around his own.

"This is Gin, he's the leader of all the kitsune spirits." Rangiku explained, not taking her eyes from his face.

"Translated: all of the troublemakers of the world." the man laughed, his smile becoming more natural as Rangiku melted against him. She seemed to soften him and in return he transformed her into a serene and amazing woman. Orihime smiled at how well they complimented each other, it was if they had been made with the other directly in mind. She hoped she would one day have a love as deep and natural as Rangiku's.

"It's wonderful to meet you Gin." she said warmly.

"You as well, Miss Orihime." he replied with a fluid bow.

Orihime, Gin, and Rangiku conversed easily, Orihime hadn't noticed that Rukia had disappeared until she spotted her waltzing with a tall man who had bright red hair. She smiled as she watched her new friend and almost screamed when something sent her reeling backward. A pair of strong arms steadied her and a solid chest pressed against her back.

"My how clumsy of me!" a man with blond hair cropped just above his shoulders apologized while flipping out a suspiciously appearing fan.

"Watch where you're going Kisuke." a low voice growled, though menacing Orihime found it oddly comforting.

"My, my Kurosaki. Now that you finally have a woman in your arms why don't you take advantage of it." an ebony skinned woman with golden eyes laughed.

Orihime's savior glared at the woman, causing her to laugh jovially. He finally helped Orihime right herself, and she turned to thank him.

"T-thank you!" she fumbled, a light blush dusting her cheeks when she came face to face with the man in the black hood.

Up close, she could see how deep his eyes were. Their chocolate depths seemed to go on forever. She could see orange spikes peeking out from beneath his black cowl, which mildly surprised her. He had a deep scowl etched on his face, which did not make Orihime self conscious, on the contrary it made him seem more…handsome. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed of her obvious admiration.

"It was nothing, just glad I could help." he said, his voice soft and calming.

She offered him a bright smile and, to her immense surprise, his cheeks took on a delicate pink, barely visible in the shadows of his hood. Her smile grew at his slight embarrassment, feeling more comfortable around him than any of the others she had met over the course of this fateful night.

"Just do it already!" Rangiku cried, exasperation coloring her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kurosaki snapped, his eyes leaving Orihime's.

"You are so dense sometimes, Ichigo!" the siren growled, marching over determinedly.

She yanked his arm up and held it out for Orihime. She grabbed his jaw and moved his mouth.

"Orihime, will you please dance with me though I am not worthy?" she said in a ridiculously deep voice.

Orihime giggled and looked to Ichigo questioningly.

"She won't leave me alone until I do it." he said swatting the older woman away, "Would you please?"

"Of course." Orihime said with a small nod.

He tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and whisked her away. She could have sworn that he smiled when she agreed to dance with him.

The song they waltzed to was upbeat and Ichigo lead her with ease. He was a great dancer, almost as good as Shunsui, and Orihime had no fears of tripping over herself when in his care. She beamed throughout their dance and his eyes never left hers. When the song came to a close they reluctantly parted, stepping apart and letting their hands fall away from each other. They stood their, in awkward silence, until the next song began.

"Would you like to…?" Ichigo began.

"Yes!" Orihime smiled, trying not to act to excited.

After that, no more questions were needed. The two danced until they were exhausted, then they talked for hours. The spoke of trivial things, laughing and joking. Orihime was oblivious to the awed looks she was receiving from the others, she was to wrapped up in her own world with Ichigo. All too soon, Rangiku floated over to the two of them, an apologetic expression replacing her usually happy-go-lucky glow.

"It's getting late, we should be getting you home." she said smiling sadly at Orihime.

"Oh…well then I guess I should be going." Orihime couldn't keep the sadness from coloring her tone.

Rangiku held out her hand and helped Orihime rise.

"Goodbye Ichigo. It was wonderful meeting you." she offered the man a smile before following Rangiku through the crowd.

"Wait!" he said, his hand gripping her thin wrist.

Orihime turned, Rangiku making her way back through the crowd to the two. Curiosity was plain in her eyes and they asked the question she didn't voice.

"I'll escort her home." he said, pleading to the older woman with his eyes.

She scrutinized him, as if sizing up all of his motives, before smiling, a small knowing smile, and nodding. Orihime felt herself smile and hugged the woman and whispered her goodbye.

"I'll miss you Orihime, you are a very rare treasure." Rangiku whispered back.

The auburn haired girl sniffled and smiled, then turned to the hooded man. He held out a hand and she grasped it with no trace of nerves or embarrassment. Her small cool hand fit perfectly in his larger, warm one and gave a nice contrast to his rough skin. He lead her through, shielding her from all of the drunken revelers, and into the quiet woods.

They did not speak as they walked, simply enjoying the others company. Their hands did not part, even though there was no need to continue the simple action. Orihime's heart was pleasantly racing and she knew she probably looked foolish with her dreamy smile. She had never felt the way she did with the mysterious carrot top, currently leading her through a mystical wood, with any other man she had ever met. Ichigo glanced back at her and she was awarded a quick smile. They soon passed through the shield, Orihime reciting the words with ease.

When they reached her home Ichigo walked her right to the large oak door. They stood, facing each other, and waited for the other to speak.

"I-I had a really nice time tonight. Would you give Ayame my thanks, once more?" Orihime stumbled, looking anywhere but his face.

"As you wish, Milady." Ichigo said softly, his hand cupping her cheek and leading her eyes to his own.

He was smiling at her, his eyes were unbelievably warm. As he let his hand fall from her red cheeks, his other gently raised her hand. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her tiny hand, and Orihime was sure she looked like a tomato.

"F-Farewell Ichigo." she said, her hand fumbling behind her back for the knob on the door.

He laughed gently and reached around her and twisted it for her. He waited for her to safely step inside and waved his hand as a last farewell. After she closed the door, she ghosted up the stairs and back into her room. She glanced out her window and watched as Ichigo disappeared back into the forest.

Orihime hugged her pillow to her chest and fell onto her bed with a soft girlish squeal. She sighed and rolled onto her side and under her quilts. She drifted into the land of dreams, though she felt as though she had just left, with a serene smile glued to her face.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to read some of your thoughts/ideas! (That's your cue to press that little button!) They are greatly appreciated and always bring a smile to my face! Thank you so much for reading!**

*** ****_Koeru sono shinseina feariringu_ means To pass through the sacred fairy ring.**

**_~Trapped in Wonderland_**


	2. The Great Banishing

**Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, once I decided to make this a multi-chaptered story I needed to figure out a few details. This is more of an explanation but in the next few chapters the action will hopefully pick up! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.  
**

* * *

Cheerful singing and delightful warmth pulled Orihime from the deep abyss of her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, allowing her duvet to slip from her shoulders. She stretched languidly and gave a small sigh of pleasure. A smile found it's way to her face as memories of last night flooded her. She hopped out of bed and skipped away to ready herself to face the day.

After she deemed herself acceptable, she fluttered down the stairs to the dining room. Her parents where already seated there, her mother glowing warmly as she sipped at her cup of tea and her father looking casually regal while reading the paper. They both looked up as she entered and smiled at their pride and joy.

"Good morning!" she chirped, her smile lighting up the room.

"Good morning dear." her mother replied motioning to the seat to her right.

"How are you this morning, Hime?" her father asked, his blue eyes sparkling and his smile hidden behind his mustache.

"I'm wonderful Papa!" Orihime cheered, she pecked her father's cheek on her way to her chair and embraced her mother before taking her seat.

"Good dreams?" her mother asked, her light blue eyes highlighted by her deep red hair, pulled into a loose and slightly messy bun.

"The best!" Orihime sighed dreamily.

"Tell me about them." her mother smiled, ignoring her tea.

"I was in the most beautiful Meadow, Mother! There were millions of flowers and the stars were shining so bright! Then, the little blue men rode in on these flying machines and started sucking up all of the pollen! I was so afraid for the flowers that I used this flying kick move I saw at the traveling fair one year! I defeated the blue men and everyone was saved! We had a big party, but just before I could eat anything- and Mother it did look delicious- I woke up!" Orihime finished her wild story with a small pout.

"How exciting!" her mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Her father chuckled and reopened his newspaper.

"And what do you find so funny, Corin?" her mother snipped, raising an eyebrow, even though the mirth dancing in her eyes gave her away.

"Nothing at all, Hana." he replied quickly, hiding in his newspaper.

The lady laughed and returned her attention to Orihime.

"Tatsuki will be here soon, so eat up!" she said with a smile.

"Tatsuki? Yay!" Orihime cheered, digging into her food.

The morning passed rather quickly, Orihime listened to her parent's playful banter, and it was quite enjoyable. The motherly maid arrived and announced Tatsuki's arrival, causing Orihime to leap excitedly out of her seat and run to find her friend.

The black haired youth was standing in front of the door, peeling off her riding gloves, when Orihime attacked her. Tatsuki teetered dangerously as Orihime's arms enveloped her, but she managed to steady herself as Orihime held her tightly.

"Tatsuki!" she cried happily.

"Hey, Hime." Tatsuki smiled and patted her enthusiastic friend's head.

"Oh, Tatsuki! You'll never believe what happened to me last night!" Orihime cried suddenly, releasing her friend and waving her arms excitedly.

"What happened Hime?" Tatsuki asked skeptically.

"Well first-" Orihime suddenly stopped and glanced around conspiratorially.

She whirled and grabbed Tatsuki's wrist and began to run up the staircase, dragging a protesting Tatsuki behind her.

"He-hey! Orihime! What are you doing?" Tatsuki demanded, trying not to fall over and keep up with her excited friend.

"Too many ears! Not safe!" was all the excited redhead offered as explanation.

Tatsuki sighed and followed helplessly behind until she was thrown into Orihime's room and the door was being slammed shut. She watched as Orihime glanced around, probably checking for the little blue men, before running over to her window. She shut the curtains, after glancing outside, and turned to face her bedroom again. After a few more minutes of running around her room, Tatsuki grabbed her collar and yanked her down onto the bed.

"Orihime! Just tell me what happened!" Tatsuki growled, loosing her patience.

"Alright, alright Tatsuki!" Orihime huffed.

The girls made themselves comfortable and Orihime leaned close, beckoning Tatsuki near. The raven haired woman sighed, but complied with her friend's wishes. Orihime began her tale with a low whisper, and Tatsuki listened dutifully.

"Well, it all started when Sora's picture falling on the floor woke me up…"

Orihime told the story with no embellishments as she struggled to remember every detail of what happened. She told Tatsuki of what the Meadow looked like, what smells were peppering the air, and all about her new friends. When she finished her story Tatsuki was silent.

"Well…?" Orihime asked.

"That was very entertaining, Hime." Tatsuki said gently, afraid of offending Orihime.

"You…don't believe me?" Orihime asked.

"I think you were dreaming Orihime. Those are fairy tales, not real people." Tatsuki said.

"But Tatsuki! It really happened! I promise!" Orihime cried.

"Listen, Hime. We all know you have a wild imagination." Tatsuki pointed out.

"But-"

"How about we go for a ride?" Tatsuki quickly interjected.

"Alright." Orihime sighed, excepting her defeat.

The two rode for the better half of the afternoon and, as the day wore on, Orihime began to loose faith in her story. She began to wonder if it was really a dream, a figment of her wild imagination. The thought was too painful, even the idea that she had dreamed up Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, and the others was like a stab in the heart. They had all been so diverse, so _alive_.

Orihime pushed all thoughts of the Meadow and it's inhabitants from her mind and focused on regaining her happy mood. She was not successful. Her eyes remained downcast during lunch, and Tatsuki could not raise her spirits. The raven haired girl finally gave up, and left feeling very guilty and slightly ashamed of herself for crushing Orihime's good mood.

When she was called down for dinner, Orihime trudged down the staircase slowly. Her mother was waiting at the bottom step, her eyes filled with determination.

"Orihime?" she asked.

"Yes mother?" Orihime sighed.

Hana cupped her daughter's chin and lifted it, so that she was looking into Orihime's eyes. She looked deep into Orihime's ashen orbs before smiling softly. She placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead.

"It will be just fine, dear. Everything happens for a reason and everything works out for the better." Hana cooed, embracing her daughter gently.

"I hope your right, mother." Orihime sighed, returning the hug.

Her mother wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her towards the dining room.

"I must warn you dear, your father has company." her mother said.

"Who?" Orihime asked, curiosity making her temporarily forget her sadness.

"Ryukin Ishida and his son, Uryu. I hope you don't mind dear, but it's a business meeting in disguise." her mother groaned slightly.

Orihime laughed and her mother soon joined, the two were smiling broadly when they entered the formal dining room. Seated at the food laden table were three men. Her father sat at the head of the table, where her mother usually sat, and the two other men sat to his left. The older man had snow white hair and the younger, his son Orihime presumed, had black hair. Both wore spectacles. All three men rose as the ladies entered, and the two strangers moved to introduce themselves. The black haired young man approached Orihime first. He bowed politely to her and waited as she curtsied.

"I am Uryu Ishida, it is a pleasure to meet you." his voice was crisp and to the point.

"I am Orihime Inoue, the pleasure is mine." the auburn haired beauty replied with a smile.

Mr. Ryukin introduced himself as well and they were soon seated and preparing for the first course. It was all dreadfully boring in Orihime's eyes, the men talked of business and politics, and Hana kept making faces to Orihime. Her father would glance at the two when the giggles became a tad to obvious, but his eyes also betrayed his boredom. Orihime instantly knew that the dinner was Mr. Ryukin's idea. When the torture turned entertaining dinner finally ended, Orihime rose a tad to quickly. Her mother smiled knowingly at her daughter and rose from the table as well.

"It was wonderful meeting you both, now my daughter and I should retire." Hana said formally.

The three men rose in response.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well, Mrs. Inoue, Miss Orihime." Mr. Ryukin replied.

"Good night, ladies." Uryu said with a stiff bow.

Orihime's father walked around the table and kissed Hana's cheek before kissing Orihime's forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweets. Have wonderful dreams." he rumbled with a smile.

The two women exited the room and Hana pulled Orihime underneath her arm once more.

"Well that was hideously boring." she smirked.

Orihime giggled and wrapped her arm around her mother's waist.

"It was, but the food was good. And your faces were very creative. Much more interesting than that meeting with Mr. Don Kanonji." Orihime said thoughtfully.

Hana laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Sweet dreams my princess, I'll see you in the morning." she said softly.

"Good night Mother." Orihime replied before heading up the stairs.

She entered her room and slipped out of her dress and petticoats and into her simple white nightgown. She released her hair from it's confines and brushed it quickly before crawling into bed.

She was still a little sad, but her mother and father had managed to cheer her up. Orihime closed her eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Crack!_

Orihime sat upright in her bed, her head whipping to face the window. She waited, trying to figure out whether she had imagined the sharp sound or not. Something hit her window, sending another _Crack!_ echoing through the room. Orihime leapt from her bead, her quilts were thrown to the floor in the process, and moved toward her window. As she was nearing, something crashed through the glass and she heard a frustrated sigh/moan/gasp. Orihime stopped to place her shoes on and maneuvered over the glass.

Below her window stood Rangiku, Shunsui, and Nanao. Nanao was beating Shunsui over the head with a mysterious book and Rangiku was trying not to laugh to loudly. Rangiku noticed Orihime first and called up to her.

"Orihime~!" she sang in a hoarse whisper.

"What are you doing here?" the young girl asked, a quizzical smile on her face.

"We came to get you of course! To Party till we're purple!" Rangiku yelled the last part, which turned Nanao's glare on her.

"Will you please be quiet?" Nanao cried in a hoarse whisper.

"Oopsie!" Rangiku giggled.

"I'll be right down!" Orihime called down to them quietly.

Nanao gave her a thankful look and tried to get her two companions to quiet down.

Orihime moved across her floor and down the hall with a grace she had never known before. She flew across the lawn to her friends, where Nanao was trying to pull up Shunsui, who had fallen somewhere along Orihime's journey from the window to the door.

"Here, let me help." she offered quickly and Nanao smiled at her in thanks.

Together they lugged him up and began stumbling toward the forest with Rangiku staggering behind.

"I'll make him fix your window." Nanao grunted as they maneuvered the singing drunk through the trees.

"That would be wonderful, I won't have to make up a story to cover it." Orihime replied, almost falling as Shunsui tried to dance while still being held up by the two women.

"It's the least I can do." Nanao said as she regained her balance, "I should have known better than to let him use his plan to get your attention while he was drunk."

Orihime laughed, a tad breathlessly, and they continued on silently. Rangiku and Shunsui's drunken songs drowning out any possible conversation. Orihime barely heard Nanao when she told Orihime that they had reached the barrier. They passed through without incident, and continued on to the Meadow.

Things were much quieter this night, the Meadow was largely empty of revelers. The bonfire was still burning brightly and a few small groups were scattered here and there, Orihime was less intimidated than she had been the night before and moved across the meadow with confidence. Of course, she had Shunsui draped over her, bawling a song that she was sure was dedicated to Nanao.

When they reached their destination they dumped Shunsui on the ground without much ceremony, they actually just let go and he collapsed forward heavily. They both glanced at each other and giggled. Nanao leaned down to help Shunsui get back up, but he pulled her down on top of himself. Orihime quickly turned when Shunsui began to- well "admire" his "Lovely Nanao."

A clear laugh claimed Orihime's attention and Rukia stood to her right. She smiled at the petite woman and followed her as she beckoned. They seated themselves in a pile of plush cushions and Rukia sighed contently.

"How was your day, Orihime?" Rukia asked after stretching out.

"It was alright…actually…I wasn't sure if any of this was real. Is this real?" Orihime asked.

"Of course it's real! We are real, I promise." Rukia reassured the girl. "If you want, I'll pinch you."

Orihime laughed, "No, no. I believe it now. It's kind of hard not to believe when I had to carry Shunsui the entire way!"

They chatted politely together until a tall man with red hair and tattoos plopped down next to Rukia. Orihime recognized him as the man she had been waltzing with the night before. He offered the two a grin before extending a hand to Orihime.

"We didn't get to meet last night, but I'm Renji Abarai. Barrier Warden extraordinaire." he said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Renji. I'm Orihime Inoue. If you don't mind me asking, what is a Barrier Warden?" she inquired.

"I protect the Barrier that keeps the humans, and other things, out of the Meadow." Renji explained proudly.

"Sounds important." Orihime mused.

"One of the most important jobs in the Meadow." Rukia boasted, patting Renji's arm.

Renji grinned and sipped from a goblet before returning his attention to Orihime.

"So, how much do you know about us?" he asked randomly.

"Renji! You don't have to quiz her!" Rukia scolded him.

"Rukia stop hitting me! I just got off duty and I just wanted some conversation!" the man defended, flinching away from her brutal barrage.

"It's quite alright Rukia! Actually, it makes me curious to learn more about you guys. Your history and such." Orihime said, her eyes brightening with curiosity.

She had always loved history more than any other subject.

"Well I was born on a warm spring night many years ago, and even then they knew I was destined for greatn- OW! Rukia cut that out!" Renji complained, rubbing the back of his head where Rukia had neatly slapped him.

"She means the history of this place you ape." she sighed.

Renji continued to grumble, but did not challenge Rukia. Orihime laughed at the two of them, they reminded her of her parents. Much more outrageous, but still the connection was there.

"Well lets see." Rukia began, tapping her chin in thought.

"There's the Great Banishing. That's always a big one to tell." Renji offered.

"Sure, why not?" Rukia shrugged before clearing her throat to continue.

" The Great Banishing is one of the darker periods in our history. I was very young when it happened, as well as Renji and Ichigo. It began with a woman named Tia. Tia Harribel. She was a strong, yet beautiful being that dealt very heavily in the affairs of the seas. I remember her followers came to the Meadow one day, it was surprising because they usually stayed near the sea. When they arrived they immediately went to the council- idiotic fools the lot of them- and asked for their help in finding their precious mentor. Their request was denied and they went home." Rukia paused, shaking her head sadly.

"The next to disappear was a man named Coyote Starrk. It was a few years after we were old enough to make acquaintances in the Meadow. I remember meeting him, he was very charismatic and a natural born leader. He went missing soon after he began rising to the top. I don't understand why anyone would have it out for him, he was content to stay in the woods where he worked with the animals." Renji picked up before letting Rukia take over once more.

"A man went to the council to plead with them to aid him in his search, but his request was also denied. He swore that day to make things right in our home." Rukia said softly.

"Who? Who was it?" Orihime asked, completely enthralled in the story.

"He's sitting right there." Rukia said with a small smile at Orihime's excitement. She was pointing behind Orihime's shoulder and the girl turned to look.

Sitting behind the girl, next to a small cheery fire, were Shunsui and Nanao.

"Mr. Shunsui?" she asked, slightly unbelieving.

"He may not look like it, but he has an iron will and ambition. It helped that he and Starrk were very close." Renji explained.

"Wow." Orihime sighed, awed. "What happened next?"

"The next to disappear wasn't much of a mystery. A woman named Neliel, often called Nel, went missing a four or five years after Starrk. She actually knew Ichigo relatively well. She was married, probably unwillingly, to a man named Nnoitra Gilga. He was cruel and conniving. Hard to believe he was a Deity of Bravery. Nel was a centaur elder and noble, though she wasn't old at all, and she was much more noble and brave than he ever could dream of being." Rukia spat, her disgust for the man _very_ clear.

Renji patted her knee and continued for her, "He was vain and jealous. When he realized that people were beginning to notice his faults, he took it out on her. He beat her severely- nearly to death- before banishing her. Banishing is what happens when someone is forced and bound to a horrible place. It has no name, it is so horrendous. He admitted to cursing her as well, but we could never find her."

"Others disappeared before and after Nel, but she was something of an eye opener. Nothing really happened when Grimmjow, a Deity of War, was banished for murder, but Nel's unfortunate demise brought about a new council. Unfortunately they didn't have much control and power before a young girl was almost destroyed by the banishing process." Rukia said sadly.

"Her name was Lilynette Gingerback. She was happy, carefree, and very pleasant to be around." Renji said.

"She worked under Unohana, mainly working with the butterflies and helping baby birds learn to fly. She was known as Kapel, "butterfly", in the northwestern parts of Europe." Rukia added to Renji's description.

"A man named Zommari Rureaux, a zealous, disturbed individual, convinced himself that she was a demon in disguise." Renji scoffed.

"He cursed her, believing he was drawing the 'demon' out of her. He almost destroyed her mind in the process." Rukia said, growing sadder with each unfolding of her story.

"When he realized his mistake he banished her to cover it. When Unohana learned what happened, she dealt with him accordingly." Rukia paused and shuddered.

"From that day forward, the Council's power was undisputed, what they say goes." Renji finished.

"How terrible." Orihime said softly, mourning the innocents that had lost everything.

Rukia offered her a small smile in comfort, "It's okay. Things are better now, much more just and fair. It's all thanks to the Council."

"Who is on the Council?" Orihime asked, her curiosity returning, as her sadness began to ebb.

"There are five; Lady Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui, Lord Yamamoto, and Isshin- Ichigo's father." Rukia listed.

"What is Lord Yamamoto responsible for? He sounds rather distinguished." Orihime asked thoughtfully.

"He is what you call Father Time. He is by far the wisest on the Council- age alone gives him the advantage." Renji explained.

"And Mr. Isshin?" Orihime asked.

"Didn't Ichigo tell you?" Renji asked, shocked.

"Tell me what?" Orihime asked, totally confused.

"That he's-"

"What lies are you spreading about me Renji?" a low voice demanded from behind them.

Orihime turned, and she was greeted by a scowling Ichigo, wearing a black sleeveless robe with his hood drawn up.

"Ichigo!" she greeted him with a wide smile.

"Hey Orihime." he replied with a tiny smile before turning back to the now scowling Renji.

"I wasn't telling any lies! I was telling her that-" Renji wasn't able to finish his sentence as Rukia's elbow slammed into his ribs.

"OW!" he yelled at the small woman.

"Oh stop complaining." she said, her tone condescending.

"Why do you keep hurting me?" he demanded, exasperated.

The two quickly engaged into a shouting match, leaving Ichigo and Orihime to their own devices.

"Having a nice time?" he asked casually, as if their two friends were not screaming obscenities at each other a few feet away.

"Yes actually. They can be very charming when they're civil." Orihime replied, easily blocking the two out.

She was very well rehearsed in the art of blocking out arguments, Tatsuki and the village boy, Keigo, fought often.

"I heard something about the Council while I was walking up. Were they telling you about them?" he conversed.

"Yes, among other things. They told me about The Banishing." she replied softly.

"A dark time. It taught us a lot, in the end. No matter how painful it was, I can't deny that things have improved because of it." Ichigo said blandly, staring into the small fire they were gathered around.

Orihime wanted to ask him what he meant, if he was talking about Nel- Rukia had mentioned Ichigo had known her- or if he meant someone else. But she let the comment lie, in case the memories assaulting him were too painful to talk about.

They were silent until Rukia and Renji's argument wound to a close. The two were now giggling between whispers which caused Orihime to blush for some reason that was beyond her.

"Orihime?" a voice from behind made Orihime turn.

Nanao was standing behind her, a butterfly perched on the woman's slender finger.

"Yes Nanao?" Orihime inquired.

"Lady Unohana would like to speak with you. If you'd like I'll escort you." the young woman reported.

"I'll go as well." Ichigo stated, rising before helping Orihime to her feet.

Nanao nodded and lead them through the considerably larger crowd. They passed through with ease, the party goers seemed to create a path for Ichigo, which made Orihime even more curious to find out what Renji was going to tell her. They soon arrived before the great beauty that was Lady Unohana, and Nanao went dutifully to her side.

"Welcome back Orihime, it's lovely to see you again." Unohana smiled gently with a small nod.

"It's wonderful to be back." Orihime responded politely, accompanied by a small curtsy.

"I called you over here to ask you a question. I would like to know if you would accept a small token, as a symbol of our new friendship. I would be very happy if you would, dear." Unohana explained warmly.

"I would be delighted Lady Unohana." Orihime said quickly, she would _never _turn down a gift from the woman before her.

Unohana smiled and held out her hand to Nanao. The Nymph deposited a small box, made of woven branches and with a small blue hibiscus flower adorning the top, into Mother Nature's hand. Unohana held the box out to Orihime, and the human girl lifted it from her hand gently.

Orihime was rather happy with the beautiful box, but Unohana motioned for her to lift it. Orihime quickly removed the lid to find a necklace nestled on a bed of flower petals. It's chain was a thin and silver and held two pendants- a pair of blue hibiscus flowers created to match the one resting on the lid.

Orihime felt her eyes widen and her lips form a surprised "O" as she gazed at the beautifully wrought pendants. She gaped for a few more seconds before remembering her manners.

"Thank you so much Milady! They're beautiful!" she smiled brightly.

Unohana returned the smile but motioned to Nanao, "Thank our dear Nymph. She was the one who sang the box into life. She has such a way with the trees."

"It was nothing. I was happy to do it." Nanao said humbly, but a small smile that twisted the corners of her lips, giving away her pleasure at her mentors words.

"Thank you Nanao, it is very beautiful." Orihime curtsied once more.

The auburn haired human slipped the beautiful necklace around her neck and let it rest proudly on the front of her dress. Nanao and Ichigo led Orihime back to the group where Rukia and Renji were conspicuously absent.

"I wonder where they went." Orihime thought aloud, a small pout forming on her lips.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Ichigo snorted.

Nanao laughed at his comment before floating back to Shunsui's side. Ichigo looked to the moon and sighed. He turned to Orihime, who already knew what was next.

"Time to go?" she supplied.

"Yeah, c'mon lets get going." he said with a small smile.

The two vacated the Meadow after exchanging a short goodbye to those sober enough to receive it. They walked in silence once again, neither feeling the need to fill it with mindless chatter. When they reached Orihime's home they said a quick farewell and Orihime once again fell into her bed with a smile on her face.

She would tell Tatsuki about her magical night once again, but this time she was armed with proof. The thought of the necklace had her reaching up to make sure it was still there, and she fell into a dreamless sleep with it clutched tightly in her fist.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and if you have any thoughts/ideas/suggestions please leave them for me in a review! Until next time!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	3. To Destroy Him

**Hello! Welcome to the third installment of this story! This chapter is very late and a little on the short side, but I was swamped with work this past week and FF was being a big meanie. I hope you still enjoy, no matter what the length is! And I once again apologize for the massive delay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

* * *

"Orihime…Orihimaayy…Tch. Oi! Orihime! Wake-up!" Tatsuki shouted into her best friends ear.

"Wah!" Orihime gasped as she shot straight up.

She flailed wildly before plummeting to the ground with a loud _thud_. Tatsuki sighed before moving around the bed to help her friend off the floor.

"Goodness, Hime. You sure are a sound sleeper." Tatsuki grunted as she heaved the redhead up.

"Haha well you see, Tatsuki, I was having this really great dream- do you want to hear about it?" Orihime asked as she floated to her closet.

"Sure." Tatsuki replied, eager not to ruin Orihime's mood a second time.

"In my dream, the little blue men were trying to steal everyone's left sock! Can you believe it Tatsuki? Anyway, we ended up fighting them off, well mainly you fought them off while I cheered you on, but they left the planet and everyone lived happily ever after!" Orihime finished in a sing-song voice.

"Sounds exciting, but why the left sock?" Tatsuki wondered, gazing out her friends window.

"That's because- uh…I don't really know." Orihime admitted, her tone colored with curiosity and wonder.

"C'mon Hime, lets go get some lunch."

"Lunch?" the girl asked, emerging from her closet in a beautiful white gown.

"Yeah, you slept the entire morning away!" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Oh my goodness! I feel as though I've wasted it!" Orihime gasped.

"It's alright, Hime. Everyone deserves to sleep in every once in a while." Tatsuki said, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders and leading her downstairs.

The two shared a pleasant lunch, but Tatsuki was sure something was bothering her friend. Treading cautiously, she asked Orihime what was on her mind.

Orihime thought a moment before answering.

"Tatsuki…do you remember what I told you yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes…" Tatsuki answered.

"Well, it happened again. And it wasn't a dream." Orihime stated with conviction.

"Ori-"

"I have proof." the girl said reaching and grasping her beloved pendant.

Tatsuki studied it as her friend held it out to her. It was beautiful, but it could have come from anywhere. She raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Orihime, this proves nothing. It could have been made by anyone."

The auburn haired girl sighed and let the pendant fall back to rest on her chest.

"How can I convince you?" she asked, exasperated.

Tatsuki was in shock. She had never heard or seen Orihime so close to loosing her patience.

"I- I don't really know. Seeing is believing, perhaps?" Tatsuki stumbled.

Orihime immediately brightened, a wide smile stretching across her face and her eyes dancing.

"That's a wonderful idea! Why don't you stay here tonight and when the time comes I'll wake you!" Orihime cheered.

Tatsuki offered her friend a small smile.

"Alright, I guess that's the only way."

"Hooray! I'll go ask Mother and Father!" Orihime said, leaping from her chair and rushing out of the room.

Tatsuki sighed and let herself smile.

_This is going to be a long night._ She thought before rising to follow her friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime couldn't contain her smile for the rest of the afternoon and on through the evening. She was extremely excited to have her truest and best friend, practically her sister, meet her quirky new friends. Darkness couldn't come fast enough.

Dinner was exciting as Hanna and Corin provided entertainment with their odd ways. Tatsuki's laugh rang throughout the building as she watched Orihime's parents argue about the oddest things. Orihime's anxiety did not go unnoticed to the young woman, she could tell Orihime was getting antsy.

When the meal ended Orihime practically dragged Tatsuki upstairs, much like the day before, and whirled around her room getting ready for bed. Tatsuki sighed and followed her example, dressing for bed and cleaning her teeth. She slipped under the covers, where Orihime was already nestled, and relaxed against the mattress. Orihime was very tense and she tossed and turned restlessly.

"Orihime?" she whispered.

"Yes Tatsuki?" the girl whispered back.

"Relax." Tatsuki said patting her friends shoulder.

Orihime giggled before sighing and obeying Tatsuki's gentle command. Her breathing soon evened out and she was fast asleep. Tatsuki laughed quietly before drifting off herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tatsuki's eyes flew open and she found herself sitting upright in Orihime's bed. Her eyes scanned the room, confused and her mind still befuddled from sleep. She could see nothing out of place, find no disturbance in the area. Orihime was still sleeping soundly beside her, a small smile playing on her lips. Tatsuki would have smiled at her friends peaceful expression, except she could not shake the bad feeling she had away.

Resigned, she slipped out of the warm bed and crept across the wood floor. She opened the door to Orihime's room and peered out into the dark hallway. The moon shown brightly from the window on the left end and she could see that it was empty. Still plagued by her suspicions, she decided to descend the stairs.

It was darker, the curtains were drawn tightly, and she struggled to make anything out.

A board creaked behind her, and she whirled to face it. Her heart rate picked up and her breath hitched. Her eyes darted around the foyer, trying to find a reasonable explanation for the noise- a piece of furniture settling, perhaps the house shifting- anything. Nothing presented itself.

Another creak, she whirled in response. Her breathing became labored, her pulse frantic. The heat of fear was coursing through her veins and her throat was bone dry. She was afraid to blink, afraid to breath, afraid to think- much less move. She sensed a presence behind her and before she could turn something bit into her shoulder. A shrill scream ripped from her throat as pain shot through her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime acted upon instinct, responding to the bone chilling scream, and flew down the stairs. She came upon her best friends crumpled form. Something was humming in her ears, and a sensation akin to adrenaline was coursing through her entire being. Something was buzzing against her chest, but she ignored it.

"Tatsuki!" the strangled cry fell from her lips as she moved to run to her.

Something latched onto her wrist and pulled her away from Tatsuki roughly. The "power" that had filled her a moment ago was now fading.

She struggled, trying desperately to break free, while shouting to her fallen sister. The warm tears rolled freely down her cheeks as her friend's still form did not respond. A hand clapped over her mouth and she was lifted off the floor. Her captor had her under their left arm and was moving away from the house quickly. Though their hand was no longer covering her mouth, she could not speak.

"Orihime?" the concerned cry caught the young woman's attention.

Her head snapped up and Rangiku and Shunsui's shocked visages filled her vision. Another figure entered the field, a tall woman with short, messy blond hair and three braided locks stood stoically before her two friends.

"Go." the woman said to her captor, reaching to her back and drawing a short sword.

"You sure?" her captor asked in a gruff voice.

"I can handle it." she replied.

Her captor grunted and began to run in the opposite direction of the forest, his speed making it hard to breathe correctly. They charged into a grassy field and her captor effortlessly changed her position. She was now upright and he was instructing her in a harsh but urgent tone.

"Hold your breath, if you don't you'll die." he said.

She nodded and he held out a sword before them. A few muttered words later, and Orihime was sure they were dying. She felt as though she were being ripped to pieces and compressed all at once. Her body was fighting to scream, but her captor's words were ringing in her mind.

_Hold your breath, if you don't you'll die._

She fought to keep her screams of terror in, and after what seemed to be an eternity later, they were in a moonlit desert and she was gulping in air greedily. She was trembling, but she was not allowed to rest long. The man who was her captor waited until her breathing was somewhat normal before scooping her up and taking off again.

Orihime took this time to get her thoughts in order. She was definitively in trouble. Tatsuki was hurt and lying on the foyer floor, bleeding heavily. Her parents were in possible danger. Shunsui and Rangiku were most likely being attacked by the blond haired woman. She was a captive of the blue haired man with blue eyes. And she was in danger.

With a heavy heart she concluded that she could only pray that someone would help her, and more importantly, her family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they stopped running, Orihime was jolted from her restless doze. They were approaching a castle, a ruined castle, but at a more reasonable speed. Her captor did not speak, just kept pace with his breathing and his steps. Though he did not speak to her, he was not cruel to her and tried to keep from dragging her across the sandy terrain.

Orihime had given up even the notion of struggling not too long after they entered the wasteland. It was useless, and if she did manage some miracle and break free- she would have no idea where to go.

When they reached the castle, the doors swung open of their own accord and the man entered quickly. Orihime felt him tense as they passed under the doorway, and he became very rigid and stiff. He kept a brisk pace, Orihime's weight giving him no trouble at all. He took her through many winding halls and passages and they eventually ended up in a large common room, complete with chairs and a fire. Of course, the fire was an odd blue color and seemed to offer no warmth. It provided the only light, and a tall lean figure stood before it. Orihime was gently placed on the ground a few feet away from him, and her abductor stepped back.

"I did what you wanted. Here's the girl." he practically spat.

"Now, now Grimmjow. That's no way to speak to your leader." another man with an unsettling smile scolded while steeping from the shadows.

"Shut it Nnoitra. I have no leader." Grimmjow snarled.

Nnoitra laughed in response before crossing the room to the other man's side. The man's name was like a blow to the gut as Orihime realized where she was. The horrible and terrible wasteland that the banished called home.

"Excellent work Grimmjow. I commend you on fulfilling your mission…and delivering it in one piece." the man staring into the fire said- his voice cold, uncaring, and chilling Orihime to her very soul.

Information and tidbits of memories were assaulting her and she was begging to think she would faint. Rukia's voice was resounding in her turbulant mind.

_Nothing really happened when Grimmjow, a Deity of War, was banished for murder._

"Whatever Ulquiorra. Can I go now?" Grimmjow snapped impatiently.

"One moment." Ulquiorra instructed, turning and moving towards the two.

Tension and uneasiness was rolling off of Grimmjow in waves, each one crashing onto Orihime with impossible force. If he was so nervous around this man…how afraid should she be?

Ulquiorra kneeled before her and cupped the young woman's cheek. She fought the urge to flinch and hardened her eyes, determined not to show fear.

"Yes." he said in his dead voice, "You will do nicely."

"May I ask what for?" Orihime asked rigidly.

"To destroy him. Take her away." he ordered with a wave of his hand.

Grimmjow scooped her up once more and turned to leave.

"Don't let her escape, Grimmjow. I believe you can handle that much." were Ulquiorra's parting words.

The blue haired man grunted in response and slammed the doors as he exited the room. He marched up a flight of stairs and placed her in an empty room. It was furnished and clean and not at all like the dungeon she was expecting.

"Don't try and escape. I'll be keeping guard outside and, frankly, having to catch you would be annoying." he instructed before exiting the room.

Orihime sighed and took a seat on the couch provided for her. She let her mind wander once more. Something about Ulquiorra's words placed a sense of doom within her. They scared her more than anything else that had happened. More than being kidnapped, more than Nnoitra's smile, and even more than the sight of Tatsuki lying cold and unresponsive in a pool of blood.

_To destroy him._

The words were so cold and so _casual_.

Orihime racked her brain, trying to remember the man. It couldn't have been Starrk, she couldn't picture Shunsui being friends with one such as Ulquiorra. Not Grimmjow or Nnoitra, she already knew who they were. So who? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring another name to the surface. Rukia and Renji's tale had ended with Lilynette. _  
_

Orihime shivered, remembering Ulquiorra's dead eyes and voice, and curled up in a tight ball on the couch- trying to make herself small enough to disappear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ulquiorra resumed his usual place before the fire, staring into it's flaming blue depths. He was aware of Harribel returning, she didn't bother to report back to him, and deliberately headed towards her quarters. He could sense Grimmjow standing guard near the girl's room, and Nnoitra out hunting again. He could not sense the other two inhabiting the run down castle, and he was sure he knew who to blame. That lazy man was always trying his best to "protect" the young one from him.

How foolish. Ulquiorra knew he could destroy the girl without batting an eyelash, regardless of what the idiot did.

He turned away from the hypnotizing flames and made his way to Harribel's quarters. As he neared, her door swung open and she glared at him coldly from under her scarves. They were wrapped around her face to hide her curse, something he has yet to see. She is glaring at him. He knows she hates him, each one of them hates him in their own way. Even Nnoitra.

"What do you want?" she demands.

"I'm leaving the humans care to you. You are to feed her and provide for her accordingly." he instructs.

"I thought you were going to kill her. Why keep her healthy if she is going to die?" Harribel asks him, curiosity coloring her usually bland tone.

"I will do whatever will hurt him the most. So you will keep her healthy and alive." he says.

He does not wait for her to answer, she slams the door anyway, just turns and walks away. His plans all coming together after such a long time of waiting.

_Prepare yourself, I am going to kill you while I take everything you treasure away from you. _He muses as he returns to his common room to wait for the sun to arrive.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter three! Yes there is a tense change at the end, but that part wrote itself. I had no hand in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And to all those on it, have a happy Spring Break!  
**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	4. Plans and Plots

**Hello! This chapter is shorter than the first two, but it is longer than the last one. Again, it just felt right to end it where I did. Please read, and hopefully enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?  
**

* * *

Orihime was awoken by nothing, she was just done sleeping. It had been a fitful and restless sleep, anyway. She was surprised when she pulled the woolen blanket from her shoulders, not knowing how it got there. She neatly folded it and placed it on the right arm of the plush couch and stood to stretch. She moved to sit on the window seat that connected to the large bay window. There were no cushions, so she made herself as comfortable as possible on the hard wood. She pushed the tattered curtains aside and gazed out the panels of glass.

And waited.

And felt alone.

And waited some more.

For what, she didn't know. She just- waited.

It must have been early, the sky was still dark, but there were the first rays of sun peaking over the horizon.

It was a few more hours before the door opened and the woman who held up Shunsui and Rangiku entered. She was wrapped in scarves; covering the lower half of her face, wrapped around her neck and shoulders, and curled around her brow and haphazardly wrapped over her hair- leaving large portions of blond locks exposed. She was gazing at Orihime with disinterest, a tray laden with breakfast foods held in her hands. Orihime could see Grimmjow, sitting on the floor against the wall adjacent to her room. He waited until the woman was in the room before getting up and closing the door behind her. She set the tray on one of the rickety tables and began unloading it.

"I didn't know what you would like so I brought you a lot. Tell me if you prefer something and I'll have it made in time for lunch." she said in a deep yet soft voice.

Orihime felt safer around this woman than she had in the room with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. She didn't know what to make of Grimmjow yet, he had only kidnapped her and delivered her to her room, definitely not enough to judge by.

Orihime came back to reality and moved to the table.

"Thank you Miss-?" she let her question speak for itself.

"Harribel, Tia Harribel." she replied, arranging the food and then rearranging it.

"Thank you Miss Harribel. I will try to not be a burden to you. But may I ask-" Orihime began.

"Your friends are fine, they got by with only a few cuts and bruises. I knew them once, I would never try to hurt them. I only distracted them so Grimmjow could escape with you." she said quickly.

"Yes, they told me about you…It must have been terrible." Orihime said quietly.

"They did, eh? Tell me girl-"

"Orihime." the auburn haired girl supplied.

"Orihime, did they ever discover who did this to me?" she asked from underneath her scarves.

"No, they did not. Not to my knowledge at least." Orihime informed the woman.

She hesitated a moment, wondering how her next words would be received, before going with what her heart was saying.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Miss Harribel." Orihime said quietly.

Harribel's eyes widened, but she was turned away from Orihime, the walls were the only witnesses to her surprise. She reined in her fleeting whirl of emotion before calmly replying.

"It doesn't really matter. Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci have probably extracted their revenge. The woman was a jealous fool, I could never really understand what pushed her so far. I always wondered-" Harribel paused before turning slowly to face Orihime.

The young human tensed, but relaxed as something on the older woman's face calmed her fears. Harribel was looking at her with soft eyes, almost fondly. Orihime couldn't tell if she was smiling, her scarves made sure of that, but there were small clues in the way her cheeks were slightly raised and her eyes had almost invisible crinkles in the corners.

"You have an odd ability, Orihime." she said, her voice calm and almost amused. "You drag the truth out of people without them realizing it. This is the most I've spoken in years, and it is to you. A captive human girl."

"I'm sorry, Miss Harribel?" Orihime repeated, though it was in question form this time.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Harribel replied. "Just that it was there. Use it wisely."

"I-I will, Miss Harribel." Orihime replied quickly with a small bow.

"Call me Tia. Unless you want me to call you Miss Orihime." Harribel said as she moved toward the door.

"N-no, Orihime is just fine!" the girl quickly responded.

"Then farewell for now, Orihime." Tia said as she reached the wooden portal.

"Farewell…Tia." Orihime said, testing out the name.

Harribel chuckled before twisting the brass knob and entering the hallway.

"It's about time! I thought you decided to move in or something." Grimmjow's gruff voice teased as the blond woman came into view.

"Hush, Grimmjow. While I was in there you didn't have to do any work so don't pretend you weren't happy." Harribel deadpanned as she began to head back to her rooms.

Grimmjow's mouth almost hit the floor as she began to speak, giving him more than the usual cold look or gesture.

"I'll bring you some lunch when I bring the girl's." she said, turning back to him.

He nodded dumbly, mouth still hanging open.

"And Grimmjow? Close your mouth. You never know what might fly in there." Tia advised before turning her back to him.

Grimmjow followed her advice, but still gaped at her retreating form. She returned to her rooms and did not just sit in silence. She read, she changed her scarves, she even hummed a little. But the most surprising thing was this:

For the first time in a very, very long time, and though none could see it, Harribel wore a smile underneath her garments.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is a disaster! What are we going to do?" Ichigo demanded angrily, pacing a small expanse of marble floor.

Rukia sighed and pulled him into a seat before he upset Unohana, who was busy tending to Rangiku's moderate injury and had already patched up Shunsui.

"Calm down Ichigo. We'll figure out a way to get Orihime back. She's not in any immediate danger." Rangiku said, rolling her shoulder as Unohana instructed.

"How's it feel?" the distinguished lady asked.

"Good, thanks." Rangiku replied.

"Not in immediate danger?" Ichigo exclaimed, jumping back up to his feet and resuming his pacing.

"She has the necklace, Ichigo. She is not alone." Unohana said with a tone that forced the young man to calm himself.

Ichigo grudgingly sat back down next to Rukia and rested his elbows on his knees.

"So what's the plan?" Rukia asked.

"I think I can help with that." a booming voice echoed across the large marble hall.

Ichigo's eyes slipped closed and he let out a small groan.

"This will be interesting." Rukia remarked, slightly amused.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime stared at the wooden door that Tia had exited through only a few moments ago a for a few heartbeats before returning to her window seat. She was sitting there when a few whispers caught her attention.

"Is it safe yet?" a coarse whisper sounded from the direction of the couch.

"Quiet! We don't know if she's gone yet!" a familiar voice hushed the first one.

"Sorry, sorry." the first voice responded quickly.

"Idiot." a third with a rough, condescending voice chimed in.

Orihime cocked her head to the side, curious if the little blue men had followed her here, and wandered over to the couch.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" the first voice warned.

"Shut up! They'll hear you." the third snapped.

Orihime stared at the blanket, where the voices seemed to originate from. She reached out and took hold of the fabric between two fingers. With a small smile she yanked the blanket away and six small figures came tumbling out from it's folds. Each miniature person landed on the couch with soft _thumps_. Orihime smiled as she recognized two of the small creatures, Ayame and Lily were helping up a boy with blond, top-knotted hair.

"Ayame! Lily! What're you doing here?" the young woman cried softly, aware of the guard just outside her door.

"We were always here." Ayame said, tucking her hands in her sleeves.

"You were?" Orihime asked, not following the small girl.

"We were in the necklace that Lady Unohana gave you. We were under orders to protect you in any way we can." the blond boy said with a friendly smile.

"Oh my, you were all cramped in those little charms?" Orihime asked.

"No, we're just bound to it. All six of us have been bound to those charms since the day we were born. In the fairy line of work, you are bound to a charm, or token of some sort, that belongs to a sprite and they work together to complete the sprite's job. But. Lady Unohana was worried about you, so she gave you our charm." the boy explained with a small chuckle.

"It all sounds rather complicated." Orihime admitted, trying to get all the details straight.

"Well then let me expl-"

"Quit yappin you stupid top-knot! We have work to do! There is no time for chit-chat!" Another male fairy, the third speaker, growled, drop kicking the nice blond one.

"Tsubaki! Stop, you'll hurt him!" Ayame protested quietly.

"I'll do what I want. 'Sides we don't have time to play with this woman. We're assigned to protect her, so lets get to work." the black clad, rough looking fairy, Tsubaki presumably, ordered.

Ayame looked like she wanted to protest more, but let the matter drop. Lily, on the other hand, deftly kicked Tsubaki off of the pony tailed blond.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he shouted, while trying to regain his balance.

"Leave Shun-o alone. Like you said, we don't have time to play." Lily snapped with impatience.

Tsubaki crossed his arms and proceeded to grumble and pout at Lily's stern words while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright." Shun-o said once he was dusted off, "Time to plan."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The door opened again and Orihime did not turn to face the visitor, it was most likely Harribel with her meal. She instead made sure her pendants weren't visible, the fairies had currently taken residence in them so as not to be detected.

"You should not be so relaxed, human." the dead voice rattled Orihime to the core.

She turned slowly and stood from her place on the window seat. Ulquiorra was standing just inside her doorway. Grimmjow was behind him, his eyes burning with endless hatred. Ulquiorra studied her for a moment before moving farther into the room. Revealed from his movement was a small girl. She was glaring at Orihime and the human looked away from her quickly.

"Lilynette. You know what to do." Ulquiorra ordered before exiting with Grimmjow on his heels.

The door slammed behind the two men and Orihime was left alone, and slightly shocked, with the small girl. She was still glaring at Orihime, and the human girl tied to think of what to say.

"Sorry you have to be stuck with me." she said quietly.

The girl gave Orihime a critical eye before smiling mischievously at her.

"Don't worry 'bout it." she said with a shrug, she moved over to the couch and leaped onto it, landing stretched out and with her hands folded behind her head.

"So what's your name?" she asked, not bothering to look at the auburn haired woman.

"Orihime Inoue." she replied, resuming her perch on the window seat.

"Nice ta meet ya." the small girl said with a small nod.

"Yours?" Orihime asked, sounding more comfortable.

"Lilynette Gingerback. At your service." the young girl offered the older looking woman a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lilynette. Are you here to babysit me?" Orihime inquired.

"Pretty much. Tia and Grimmjow are both busy with everyone else so they sacrificed me to be your guard." the girl explained.

"I see." Orihime nodded, looking out the window.

There were a few beats of easy silence before Lilynette spoke again.

"Ugly isn't it?" she said softly.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"All of it. The desert, this castle,…even us. You must have noticed our…markings." Lilynette struggled, anger and sadness filled her words and Orihime wanted nothing more than to fix all of her problems.

"I have noticed. Except yours, and Tia's of course." Orihime admitted.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra all had a unique marking somewhere on their person. Ulquiorra had his tear tracks, Grimmjow had blue markings around his eyes, and she had glimpsed a marking on Nnoitra's shoulder.

"Well Tia is special, our markings are supposed to let people know we are the Banished, but Tia's marking is her curse as well. Mine is on my back, so of course you haven't seen it. Probably wouldn't want anybody to see it anyways." Lilynette explained.

"It must be terrible to live here. I wish I could do something." Orihime said more to herself than to Lilynette.

She may not have meant for her simple words to strike something within Lilynette's heart, but they certainly did. The girl's eyes flew open and stayed wide. Her mouth fell slightly ajar and she opened and closed it like she was trying to say something.

"You…you want to help us?" she finally managed.

"Of course, I don't know about all of you, but I do know that some of you, you especially Lilynette, do not deserve the horrible atrocity that has been done to you." Orihime said with fire and conviction.

Lilynette stared at Orihime, her face a mix of shock, awe, and happiness, before cursing and standing up to pace the worn wooden floor.

"Well this is definitely not good." she said pausing her pacing, her mischievous smirk stretching across her face.

"What?" Orihime asked worriedly, losing all of her previous spirit.

"I like you. That means we'll have to think of a way to bust you out of here. And _that _means that Tia is going to be very angry with me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo groaned, letting his head fall back into his hands.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Don't be like that. Just a second ago you were willing to trade your soul for a way to get her back." Rukia teased with a light jab to the ribs.

Ichigo grimaced at her idea of a "light jab" before answering.

"That was before he showed up." he waved his hand in the direction of an older man that was dressed very flamboyantly.

He was garbed in bright robes, all clashing and matching at the same time, with various designs sewn on them. He wore a wide, amused grin, despite the seriousness of the situation and walked with a light skip in his step.

"Now Ichigo, you know that is no way to treat your fath- oomph!" he grunted as the orange haired man's foot contacted with his face.

"Shut it goat face. Now what's this plan you have?" the young man demanded.

"Excellent question, my son!" the man said with a wide smile while trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

Ichigo sighed at his father's antics before reclaiming his seat beside Rukia. He let his father deliver his usual flowery speeches to Unohana, Rangiku, and Rukia before snapping at him impatiently.

"Get on with it!" Ichigo barked, crossing his arms roughly.

"Alright, alright. Now here is my proposal. We know that Orihime was taken by Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Tia Harribel, but from past experience I don't see these two ever working together. Also, what would either of them gain from kidnapping our dear friend?" Isshin waited for someone to attempt to answer.

"Nothing at all." Shunsui supplied, sounding rather distracted, as if he was busy trying to fit the puzzle pieces together while listening to Isshin.

"Exactly, so why?" Isshin asked.

"There is no reason. They have nothing to gain and, from what you have said, they would never work together. Someone else must be pulling the strings. But who could manipulate those two?" Nanao asked.

"Exactly right, Mrs. Kyoraku. I believe we all know who is behind this if we think about it." Isshin said, looking directly at his son.

"It couldn't be…" Ichigo denied, his eyes widening slightly.

"But it is." Isshin said.

"Who? I'm not really following." Rangiku said.

"It's just the mixture I gave you for the pain." Unohana explained to the buxom blond.

"Oh, good. I knew I wasn't that slow on the uptake." Rangiku said.

"It's him. Ulquiorra Ciffer." Ichigo said darkly.

"Wait, Ulquiorra? As in the Ulquiorra who tri-"

"Yes Rangiku. _That_ Ulquiorra."

"If it's Ulquiorra, and he has somehow managed to gain control over Harribel _and _Jaggerjaques, then we are in trouble." Shunsui stated.

His deduction was like the trigger for a blanket of tension to fall upon the room.

"Then we better prepare ourselves." Renji said.

"Wait, first lets go over my plan." Isshin stopped him.

"Plan for what?" Rangiku asked, snapping her eyes away from a butterfly that was fluttering outside the window.

"The dramatic rescue of course." Isshin said, his playful grin returning.

* * *

**Wow, that's a lot of planning going on :) I hope you enjoyed and please return for the next chapter!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	5. Close, Deadly, and Surprise Encounters

**Hello readers! I'm sorry this chapter is so late, it's completely my fault but you can also blame my parents for being married for 25 years and having a big party, the stupid ACT test that will decide my future (how is that even fair?), and Baton Rouge's awesome mall that held me hostage while I was at state rally :) Anyway I hope you enjoy this (If you're still with me)!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that my name isn't Tite Kubo?  
**

* * *

Orihime and Lilynette planned away the rest of the day. They stopped only when Lilynette sensed dinner making it's way to them, and the two girls separated and tried to act as though they had only exchanged greetings.

Orihime wasn't sure if Tia bought their act, but she didn't comment.

As soon as the older woman was gone, the two girls began to hammer out the details of their plan.

"Are you sure you can blast through the wall?" Orihime asked for the thousandth time.

"I already told ya, it'll be child's play. I could take out wall before I was a banished. What I'm worried about is our mode of transportation. Are you guys sure that you can fly us out of here?" Lilynette directed her question to Shun'o and the other fairies that had come out of hiding as soon as Tia was gone.

"It'll be no problem. We're trained to protect Sprites, and that includes transporting them from place to place quickly. Baigon, Lily, and Hinagiku can surely get us out of here fast enough." Shun'o said with an encouraging smile.

"If you say so. It's been a long time since I've dealt with fairies." Lilynette admitted.

"I trust them." Orihime said with a trusting smile.

Lilynette returned the gesture and the long wait began.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime was dreaming of her first night in the meadow when she was shaken into consciousness.

"Wake up! C'mon! Wake up!" Lilynette said as she shook the human's shoulder.

"What? What's happening?" Orihime asked alarmed.

"Something big. Ulquiorra is on his way up here. I thought you'd wanna be awake for that." Lilynette said quietly, already on her way back to the window seat.

Orihime didn't speak, just sat upright and waited for the man that instilled so much fear into her to enter the room.

He opened the door silently and did not acknowledge Orihime. He strode to Lilynette and motioned for her to follow him back outside. When the girl returned she was tense and livid, her pink eyes lit in a fiery rage.

"What's wrong?"

"He's moving. Tonight." Lilynette replied.

"What?" Orihime gasped, alarmed.

"He's commanded me to prepare, I think I'm going with them. Damn!" she cursed, kicking the wooden table.

Orihime silently thought over the implications of Lilynette leaving. That would mean she would be alone. In the castle. In the desert. With no escape. She would still be a hostage, dangled in front of Ichigo and the others. She felt the blood drain from her face as she thought of what Ulquiorra could do to them.

"We have to-" a banging on the door made Orihime stop.

"Lilynette! Open up!" a rough male voice demanded.

Lilynette immediately obeyed and opened the door, revealing a man with shoulder length brown hair and an unshaven face. He didn't acknowledge Orihime, he just spoke to Lilynette.

"You are NOT going with us, you hear?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" the small girl asked.

"I am saying, that no matter what that albino asshole says, you are not going. You're to young for battle!" the man explained impatiently.

"Who put you in charge? And I am not too young!" Lilynette growled.

Orihime tried not to look too confused, wasn't Lilynette just ranting about how she didn't wish to go?

"Yes you are! Now get comfortable, you're staying here." he commanded.

The man reminded the human girl of a very protective father, slightly on the eccentric side.

"I am not! No matter what you say, I'm going!" Lilynette yelled.

"No you're not, and that's final! Now sit down and shut up!" the man yelled before slamming the door in Lilynette's face.

Orihime waited patiently for an explanation when Lilynette began to giggle.

"Think I convinced him?" she asked, turning to Orihime.

"Can you explain to me what just happened?" Orihime asked.

"That was Starrk. He's always trying to protect me from the 'albino asshole' and I usually fight with him about how he babies me. If I hadn't objected, he would've gotten suspicious. This solves all of our problems. Starrk won't let Ulquiorra take me with them, which means we can escape!" Lilynette finished with a contented sigh as she fell onto the couch.

Orihime felt hope flood through her and she relaxed against the smooth stone wall.

"Thank goodness." Orihime mumbled.

Lilynette offered her a smile before speaking, "You should try to sleep some more. You're gonna need it."

Orihime nodded and obeyed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day was a blur, full of subtle signs that Ulquiorra was mobilizing. Lunch was late, they were largely unguarded, and Starrk kept checking up on Lilynette, who was still pretending to be angry about being left behind.

The two girls waited, wishing for the day to move along faster so they could make their escape.

When Tia arrived with dinner she spoke quietly to the two of them.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you better not get hurt, Lilynette Gingerback. If you do, I will be very angry. That goes for you too." she said firmly, fixing her eyes on Orihime.

"Yes ma'am!" the two responded immediately.

Tia studied them for a moment before sighing and pulling Lilynette in for a gentle hug.

"You're going to give Starrk a heart attack you know." she said.

"I know, but that's the fun part!" Lilynette replied, quickly returning Tia's hug.

"Be careful. And be smart." Tia instructed softly before exiting the room.

"We will." Orihime whispered, knowing that it would never reach the woman.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Night descended and Lilynette was called to see the attack force off. Orihime used the time to begin small preparations. Folding the blanket and placing it next to the door where their pile of supplies would be, gathering the meager supply of food they had managed to save, they would raid the kitchen on their way out, and waking Shun'o and the other fairies.

When Lilynette returned, they sat in silence for a good hour, hoping Ulquiorra would be far away when they finally left. When they decided it was safe, they raided the kitchen and finally set out.

"Well at least I didn't have to blow up the wall." Lilynette commented dryly.

Orihime giggled and focused on the road ahead. It would be long and hard, but she was determined to escape with Lilynette. She would not be used as bait anymore.

Lilynette noticed the silent shift in her companion and smiled, things were getting a little easier for them. Fate was on their side.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, and it seemed that fate had not only left them, but switched sides, sabotaged their efforts, and laughed at their misery. The two girls were resting on a small sand dune trying to catch their breath and derive their location from the stars. With no luck at all.

"Augh! This is pointless!" Lilynette raged.

Orihime sighed and dropped her head into her hands, urging her mind to think. To think of a solution. If they were trapped in this desert, she was as good as dead. She would be a burden, again.

_I won't let that happen!_

She thought firmly.

She turned her eyes up to the sky once more and searched for the morning star.

"Wait a minute…" she whispered to herself.

"What?" Lilynette asked.

Orihime turned and saw that her private theory was true.

"That's it! It's all backwards!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I don't think I follow." Lilynette said.

"The constellations, the star locations. Everything is backwards!" Orihime explained.

Lilynette thought for a moment and turned to face the direction Orihime was. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You're brilliant." Lilynette said with a wide grin.

That was when they heard it. The small giggle that set both of them on edge.

"Who's there, come out now!" Lilynette barked.

A small squeak emitted from behind their small dune and a small green head poked out.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." a small voice said.

Orihime decided to take over then and spoke, "We won't hurt you either. Why don't you come out?"

A small child came out from behind the dune and twiddled her fingers nervously. She had sea green hair and large, hazel eyes and a pink mark dominated her face.

"What's your name?" Orihime asked in her sweetest voice.

"N-Neliel. But you can call me Nel." the small girl answered.

"It's nice to meet you Nel. I'm Orihime." the human said carefully.

"Is _he _hunting you, too, Miss Orihime?" the child asked, her eyes conveying her terror.

Orihime looked to Lilynette, confused and the girl spoke up.

"Nnoitra isn't here. He went to attack the meadow." Lilynette explained.

The child visibly relaxed and Orihime felt a surge of sympathy. No human- or mystical creature- should have to endure so much fear and suffering.

"Nel? Would you like to come with us?" Orihime asked softly.

Nel's eyes widened and she gazed at Orihime with an unfathomable expression.

"You would help me?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like nothing more than to free you from this prison. We're going to Unohana and you are welcome to accompany us." Orihime said with a smile.

The auburn haired woman held out her hand and the small child gently placed her own onto her palm.

Orihime leaned down and let the small girl climb onto her back. Once Nel was settled Orihime nodded to Lilynette and they set out to return home once more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji was on duty that night, and not very happy about it, but he watched with the eyes of a hawk and stayed alert.

"Anything out of place?" a hoarse whisper floated to him from the left.

"No. What about on your side Ikkaku?" Renji asked.

"Nothing. Everything is quiet." Renji could tell something was bothering the bald headed Barrier Warden.

"What's wrong Ikkaku?" he asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Ikkaku replied immediately.

"Usually I would say you were crazy, but it feels ominous to me as well." Renji admitted.

Ikkaku grunted in agreement.

"Hey Ikkaku, could you ask your gut where this bad stuff is going to go down?" Renji asked, attempting to lighten the dark silence that had settled over the two guards.

When he was only answered with silence Renji turned to investigate. His partner was lying on the ground, face down and out cold.

"Ikkaku?" Renji exclaimed.

"Ya know," a chilling voice came from behind the red head, "You guys should get a new password."

Renji turned and his eyes widened.

"You!" he gasped.

"Aw you remember me? I'm touched." a soul-chilling grin was the last thing Renji saw before the ground rushed up to meet him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime and Lilynette were on their way, following the stars, when they heard arguing. They both were ready to brush it off, until they realized that they weren't alone any more.

"It's this way I swear!" a bubbly child's voice floated to them.

"What do you mean that way? A few seconds ago you were pointing in the opposite direction!" a deep masculine voice growled.

"Don't get mad at me because you have a bad sense of direction! No wonder Mashi-chan calls you a meanie!" the child replied.

"Why I oughta!" the man growled menacingly.

"It's not worth it man, remember who's her guardian." another deep voice warned.

The first man sighed and began muttering to himself.

Orihime took a chance and peeked from behind one of the dunes and gasped. The group of five must have heard her, for they all turned.

"Now look what you've done!" Tsubaki whispered harshly, "It's all your hair colors fault, you stupid woman!"

"Shut it!" Lilynette hissed.

"Go ahead and come out, we already know you're there." the first man said with a sigh.

Orihime looked to Lilynette before rising off the ground and stepping from behind the sand dune.

"Orihime?" the shocked, relieved, and happy cry immediately demanded the girl's attention.

She turned and was almost tackled to the ground by a small figure.

"Rukia?" she asked, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Oh snap! Renji's been attacked and there are mysterious people and Rukia with Orihime and Lilynette! Lol, anyway I hoped you liked it and please drop me a line :D**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	6. Freedom

**Sooo this is hideously late, but I swear I didn't set out to procrastinate this long! I hope you can forgive me and I will try harder to be more regular with updates. This has just been a crazy two weeks, and I'm afraid it's about to get even crazier!**

**Anyway, read and enjoy. I present, the Sixth Chapter Of Passing Through The Fairy Ring, Freedom.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine and I make no money off of this. :P  
**

* * *

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked, bewildered and more than slightly shocked.

"We're here to rescue you, of course!" Rukia beamed, releasing the auburn haired girl from her tight hug.

Orihime studied the faces of the assembled rescue squad, and finding herself disappointed that the only face she recognized was Rukia's. Her disappointment must have been obvious, because Rukia smiled and spoke softly to her.

"It was too dangerous for Ichigo to come."

"O-Oh." Orihime stammered, blushing.

"Don't worry though, we had to practically chain him down to keep him from getting here." Rukia laughs.

"Stupid kid. Always disregarding the dangers." a man with silver hair and several piercings muttered.

"Dumb ass." a small woman with blond hair and a sneer agreed.

Orihime watched the other four curiously, they were rather different.

"I'll introduce you." Rukia said.

"No need. I'm Hiyori, the greatest wind master there is, was, or ever will be." The small woman said.

"Love, a Guardian Deity." a man with poofy hair and odd glasses said.

"And I'm Kensei, a Forest Guardian." the man with multiple piercings said.

"It's nice to meet you all, thank you for coming to get me." Orihime said quietly.

"Well really, it doesn't look like you needed us all that much." Rukia said with a smile.

"The only reason I escaped was because Ulquiorra left to attack the meadow. And I had help." Orihime summed up her escape.

"Help? From who?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"From…Where did she…?" Orihime trailed off, searching behind the sand dune.

The small banished girl was sitting curled into a ball behind the dune, eyes wide and lips trembling.

"Lilynette?" Orihime asked softly.

"A banished?" a snarl erupted from behind the human girl and she was shoved between two of her rescuers.

Perhaps the flash of light against the shining metal, or maybe it was the whistle of the fans that snapped Orihime out of her daze. She would never remember it very clearly, just that she threw herself in front of Lilynette with her arms outstretched to take the blows. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. But it never came.

Instead two _oomphs_ and _thuds _reached her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Atop Hiyori and Love stood a child, around six, with bubblegum pink hair and a wide smile.

"Hello Lily-chan!" she squealed, leaping from the two defeated adults and wrapping her arms around the frightened girl behind Orihime.

"Ya-Yachiru?" Lilynette asked in quiet disbelief.

"You remembered me!" Yachiru squealed.

"Of course." Lilynette replied, still in obvious shock.

"Yachiru! I'm gonna beat your a-!" Hiyori began before Yachiru flew over to her and put a hand over her mouth.

"That's not a nice word Hiyo-chan, besides it's only Lily-chan and I was rescuing her!" the small child defended herself.

Hiyori glared at her before stomping away to kick a few rocks.

Kensei snickered at Hiyori's anger before leaning down in front of Lilynette.

"I remember you, you would help with the butterfly migrations. Mashiro, one of the sprites I protect missed you very much when you disappeared." Kensei spoke quietly to the young girl, surprising Orihime with his capability with children.

Lilynette blinked at him with owl eyes before speaking.

"I remember Mashiro, she was kind of babyish." Lilynette whispered.

Kensei chuckled, "Yeah she is kind of immature, but that's just Mashiro."

"Mashi-chan still misses you, Lily-chan!" Yachiru piped up, appearing on Kensei's shoulder.

Lilynette smiled, not one of her usual grimaces, but a true, little girl smile. If Orihime didn't already know what she was, she would have thought she was just a normal girl, not one that had been through such terrible things. She laughed, a clear care-free laugh, and scrambled to her feet. She Pulled back her skin tight sleeve and viewed her arm with immense curiosity.

"It's gone." she whispered.

"What is?" Kensei asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that I missed you all, too. Very much." Lilynette became choked as she spoke and launched herself at Orihime.

She sobbed into the young woman's shoulder as Orihime smoothed her hair with a small smile.

Lilynette sobbed with a smile on her face, her tears of happiness and freedom a testament to her victory over her curse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Lilynette small episode, Orihime remembered something _very _important.

"Lilynette? Where is Nel?" Orihime asked, eyes wide and voice trembling with slight panic; not to far from a mother that has lost her child.

"I don't know, she was on your back when we spotted the rescue party, then she disappeared." Lilynette reported, trying to remember if the small child managed to sneak past her.

Orihime began to search for the green haired child frantically, looking behind every nearby dune and underneath every large rock.

"Nel? Nel?" she cried, her desperation growing.

Lilynette was also on her feet, searching almost as frantically as Orihime.

"Where could she have gone?" Orihime finally wailed, dropping to her knees in defeat.

"Look Orihime, it can't be that bad." Rukia soothed, patting her shoulder.

"You don't understand Rukia! I promised I would get her out of here!" Orihime said desperately, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Something pulled at Rukia's heartstrings and she immediately joined the search along with the four other rescuers.

They searched high and low for hours, but to no avail. Nel was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime plopped down next to Lilynette, drained from her active searching.

The others were in similar conditions, heads hung in failure and defeat.

It was Kensei who finally decided their next course of action.

"It's too late to try and head back, we'll camp out here for the night." he stated.

They were all too tired to argue or dispute his decision.

Orihime leaned against the dune behind her and she stared as Kensei tried to find some wood for a fire. She sighed and let her chin rest on her arms.

_Where could you have gone Nel? And why?_

Orihime sighed again as she found herself without an answer to her questions.

Kensei finally managed to get a weak fire going and they all gathered around. Orihime stared mindlessly into the dancing flames before being shaken from her stupor by Rukia.

"Why do you think Ulquiorra is attacking?" she mused.

"The same reason he was banished." Lilynette answered immediately.

"Really? Still after these god forsaken masks?" Hiyori smirked.

"Yep. He's one of those that doesn't learn from his mistakes." Lilynette said with a smile.

"Always seemed like one." Love mused.

"I'm completely lost." Orihime said, to tired and melancholy to pretend she was following.

"That's right," began Hiyori, "You weren't around when it happened."

"When what happened?" Orihime asked, perking up a little.

Hiyori stretched languidly before answering.

"It's a long story, so get comfortable." the small woman instructed.

Orihime shifted and waited for the woman to begin her tale.

"Love, Kensei, and I are special beings. Something happened years ago that changed us forever. We were used as test subjects. We were all chosen for specific reasons, and not just us three. There were five others. When it was happening, we didn't understand. It wasn't until later that we even knew who was responsible." Hiyori began.

Orihime couldn't help but think she was being awfully dramatic, but this was her story so she didn't interrupt.

"We were given a 'gracious gift.'" Hiyori sneered.

_Ulquiorra, walking through the defenders of the meadow, a blue haired storm of chaos clearing his path, a man with pink hair at his side. Ulquiorra pays no attention to the carnage around him, but his companion has a sick glint of excitement in his eyes._

_Suddenly, a man with beautiful straight blond hair appears in their path. He doesn't appear to be threatening, just a wiry man with effeminate hair._

"_It's been awhile, Ulqui-kun." he says in a smooth yet mocking tone._

"_So it has." the stoic individual replies._

"_And Szayel Aporro, how wonderful to see you." the blond man grins and he was suddenly unsettling, disturbing, and most certainly dangerous._

"Ulquiorra wanted something desperately, he wanted it so badly he would stop at nothing to get it. A man named Szayel Aporro was recruited to find a way to fabricate this coveted object. He tested it on us." Hiyori explained.

"_It's been so long, how are you subject five?" Szayel Aporro replies with a grin of his own._

"_Oh wonderfully. I'm actually about to get my revenge, after such a long time. It feels great!" the blond man says with an even wider grin._

"_You? Revenge?" Szayel Aporro laughs._

"_Yes I." the blond man replies, his eyes holding the gleam of poorly concealed mirth._

"_A mere muse?" Szayel Aporro laughs with obvious contempt._

"_You know Szayel Aporro, I'm a famous muse. From my chosen artists have come the most famous plays, songs, and epics. You know what most of them have in common?" the blond man asks his eyes hardening and his grin becoming a sneer._

"_Tell me, my dear test subject." Szayel Aporro says with a chuckle._

"_They all have elaborate battles. And you know what?" the man asks._

"_What?" _

_The blond man disappears, and he is suddenly behind a very shocked Szayel Aporro. The pink haired mans eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open._

"_They're all based off of personal experience." _

_Red flashes in the bright moonlight._

"Szayel Aporro Granz was all to happy to comply, and agreed to Ulquiorra's terms. Except, when the time came, Szayel Aporro failed to safely replicate what Ulquiorra wanted. He turned his test subjects, us, into monsters. We became mindless, violent, beasts." Hiyori said bitterly.

"We were deemed failures." Kensei added.

"And we were tossed aside like trash." Love finished.

The three were silent.

"What he didn't know, was another had the power to _make _it safe. As safe as something like this gets." Hiyori said.

"Who?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Kisuke Urahara of course. The Deity of Invention." Hiyori smirked.

Orihime remembered her very first night in the meadow, was it only a few days ago? It seemed as though years had passed.

She remembered being to shy to ask Ichigo to dance and a man pushing her into the orange haired man. The man had been called Kisuke by Ichigo.

"I met him once." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry then." Hiyori quickly replied.

Rukia giggled.

"Anyway, once we were stabilized and we learned control, we returned to the Meadow. We were all out for revenge, except Szayel Aporro and Ulquiorra had already been banished." Hiyori said with a frown.

"What were they banished for?" Orihime asked.

"Szayel Aporro? Many things. Ulquiorra? One thing in particular. He attacked Ichigo." Hiyori stated.

"Why Ichigo?" Orihime asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because Ichigo had what he wanted all along." Kensei answered.

"He was born with our 'gracious gift,' the one Ulquiorra always desired but could never have." Love said.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Hiyori asked, looking at Rukia disbelievingly.

"He didn't want to frighten her." the violet eyed girl said quietly.

Hiyori sighed.

_The blond haired man's sword connected with Szayel Aporro's hastily drawn weapon._

"_What do you think you're doing Hirako? Even if you have experience, you're no match for me!" Szayel Aporro growled._

"_You're right. I'm no match for you in my current state." Shinji grinned._

_Szayel Aporro suppressed a shiver._

"_But thanks to you, I have the power to destroy an entire army." Shinji said raising his hand as if to grip something. _

_He jerked downward, like he was ripping the air, and a bone mask that was similar to a pharaoh's mask appeared over his face._

"_I guess I should be thanking you Szayel Aporro Granz, you bestowed upon me the power to kill you." Shinji's voice sounded distorted, like two people were speaking at once._

"_B-but how?" Szayel Aporro gasped._

"_That's a story for another time." Shinji smirked before closing the distance and attacking again._

"Ichigo possesses a very special power. He can upset the balance of the world at anytime if he chooses to, but he will not. That is part of the reason he was chosen for his duty." Hiyori began.

"What is he?" Orihime asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"He is, quite simply, the…usher." Hiyori struggled.

"I don't unde-"

"He escorts dead souls to the afterlife. Some of the humans call him death, others a ferryman, and the Greeks called him Charon." Kensei said gruffly.

Orihime let the news sink in. Ichigo was death. He was the one that chose who died and who lived. He was the one who decided who got the chance to stay with their families. He probably had to choose Sora. Which meant he decided that Sora didn't deserve anymore time. He decided tha-

"It's not what you think." Rukia said, her eyes studying the girl intently.

"He doesn't choose. That is not his job. It probably never will be. Ichigo is simply the guide." Rukia continued.

Orihime immediately felt ashamed of her own thoughts and bowed her head. How could she have doubted him? Turned on him that quickly? No wonder he didn't want her to know.

"It's understandable." Lilynette whispered.

Orihime gave her a questioning look.

"Your reaction, it's understandable. Don't be ashamed, and don't feel bad." the girl repeated.

Orihime smiled and turned her attention back to the group.

"Ichigo's power is contained within a simple object." Hiyori began, placing her hand over her face, as if she was going to rip it off.

She jerked her arm downwards and a bone white mask with a diamond like pattern stretching across the brow appeared.

Orihime was slightly surprised, but not frightened.

"His looks nothing like mine, but his power is contained in a mask." Hiyori explained, her voice sounding strange and distorted.

She drew her hand lazily across her face and the mask broke and dissolved into nothing.

"Ichigo is very powerful, one of the most powerful in the Meadow. Ulquiorra has always envied him, he was once nothing but a Furie, a Vengeful Deity, but he became so consumed with his greed he was banished. After Szayel Aporro failed, he decided to just take Ichigo's mask." Hiyori stopped, nodding at Rukia to pick up the story.

"There was a terrible battle, even if it was short. The Council intervened and stopped them. Once they knew why they were fighting, it was a mutual agreement. The Council banished Ulquiorra and we hoped that was the end of it. It was, until Ichigo developed a weakness. A weakness several of us shared." Rukia intoned.

"Me." Orihime stated.

"Yes."

The camp became silent and they each floated in their own worlds until Kensei put out the fire. They all got as comfortable as possible and drifted off into dreams, hoping there would still be a Meadow to return to in the morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime awoke with a slight headache, product of sleeping on the hard ground, and began to prepare for the day ahead. She would be home, but would there be anything left of it? Were her friends safe? Was Tatsuki alive? What about her parents?

These thoughts caused her head to throb painfully and she pushed them aside. Now was not the time for baseless worry, now was the time to tough up and try not to be a burden.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and surveyed her companions. Kensei was awake, sitting cross legged and cooking something over a small fire. He nodded to her and she returned the gesture.

The others were sound asleep, Hiyori was rolling restlessly, a small worried frown morphing her face into that of a wiser and older woman.

Love wasn't far from the small woman, he looked tense even in sleep, as if he was still prepared to attack. Rukia had drifted off with her back to them, facing in the direction of home. Lilynette was asleep sitting against the dune, her head lolled to one side as she dreamed and Yachiru tucked into her side.

Orihime rubbed her arms, hoping to instill some warmth in them and attempting to wake herself further.

She was blowing air onto her chilled hands when she heard a quiet whisper. The girl ignored it, until she heard it a second and third time.

She turned, wondering if Lilynette was trying to get her attention, but the child was still asleep, Yachiru snoring softly against her. Orihime turned back until she heard the noise a fourth time. She sighed and stood, this time going behind the dune to search for the source. Kensei didn't say anything, just continued cooking.

As she rounded the pile of sand, she was attacked by a small figure. A toddler with sea green hair latched herself onto Orihime's legs. The human woman gasped quietly as she teetered dangerously before regaining her balance.

"Miss Orihime!" the child cried softly.

Orihime smiled and scooped the small one into her arms for a tight hug.

"Oh, Nel! Where did you go?" the auburn haired girl asked quietly.

"I got scared." Nel answered, her eyes downcast.

"Don't be! These people are here to rescue me, Nel! Do you still want to come with us?" Orihime asked.

"Of course! Nel would give anything to go back to the way she was before!" the child stated fervently.

Orihime smiled, "Then lets go eat some breakfast."

The child hesitantly agreed and Orihime carried her into their impromptu camp.

As the others woke, they didn't take any special notice of the child. Rukia did, however, address her as Lady Nel. The child beamed at her old title. She had found Nel, she was resolved, and she was going to bring the two banished girls back to their home.

Orihime was ready to face whatever was waiting for her on the other side of the portal, and she knew her companions felt the same.

"Let's go home." Kensei said casually.

Orihime nodded and they began their journey to the portal.

When they arrived, Kensei instructed Love to enter first and Orihime and Nel to enter second to last. They made it through safely, and Orihime climbed onto Kensei's back as the others sped toward the Meadow.

The young woman breathed in the morning air of her home, of her world and readied herself for anything.

The rescue team and the two Banished entered the forest soon after their initial arrival. Orihime noted that the barrier was gone, she was not required to say the phrase of passage. They quickened their pace in response.

When they finally entered the Meadow, Orihime tried not to gasp. It didn't matter though, Rukia gasped anyway.

"W-what the hell?" she stammered, staring wide eyed at the scene before her.

If Orihime had been able to speak, she would have said the same.

* * *

**So I am slightly cruel, leaving you with a minor cliffie :) I hope you enjoyed and please help me keep up my writing mojo! I know this is kind of silly, but I would like to thank Florence + The Machine for getting me through such a massive case of writers block! If you have no idea who I am talking about, go Google it right now! Until next time!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	7. To Kill or Not To Kill?

**So it has been an atrociously long time and I finally finished! Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy and stick with me, we're almost to the end!**

* * *

"W-what the hell?" Rukia stammered.

The Meadow was nothing like Orihime remembered. There were no cheerful fires, instead blazes consumed the forest as the nymphs desperately tried to put out the flames. There were no partying spirits, but there were many men and women laying on the ground moaning in pain. Some, like the one near Orihime's right, weren't even moving.

The Meadow was in chaos, the clash of metal against metal and screams creating a horrific symphony. Orihime watched the carnage wide-eyed, unable to speak. The others said nothing, just tried to comprehend what was happening.

A man changed direction and headed toward their party. He was tall and had a serious expression, when he was closer Orihime recognized him. It was Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hiyori! Kensei! Get over there and try to help put out the fires!" he ordered, almost needlessly.

Kensei was already gone, speaking with a woman with bright green hair. He looked relieved and the woman smiled at him. Hiyori gave Shunsui a nod before heading off with a small sigh.

"Thank goodness Mashiro's safe." Orihime heard the girl mutter as she passed.

"Rukia-" Shunsui began, but the small woman was already gone.

Orihime spotted her near the fires as well, she was assisting a boy with white hair and turquoise eyes. The two concentrated and Orihime watched in amazement as it began to rain over the trees, extinguishing the flames.

Shunsui had turned back to Love and was quietly instructing him.

"Watch over her, make sure she stays out of harms way. I'll take Yachiru and bring her to Kenpachi, they do more damage that way."

Love nodded, "What about the other two?"

Shunsui took this moment to study the two children, both hiding behind Orihime.

"Lilynette?" he gasped in wonder and surprise.

"H-hi Shun." the young girl answered.

"And…?" he asked pointing to Nel.

"I do look rather different, don't I?" the toddler said with a small smile.

Shunsui's eyes narrowed and the youngster continued.

"It's me Shun, Neliel."

Orihime was sure that Shunsui's jaw was going to hit the floor. He regained his composure before smiling at her.

"It's wonderful to have you back, Lady Neliel." the wise man in a fool's disguise bowed.

Nel smiled.

"Take care of them as well, we'll worry about them later." Shun instructed hurriedly before rushing off to assist Ukitake.

Love immediately took a fighting pose, making sure to keep Orihime and the two escapees behind him. Orihime felt a tug on her sleeve and she bent down to Nel's level.

"Orihime, look." the small girl said pointing to the east.

Orihime followed the child's pointing finger to find a man with bright orange hair fighting Grimmjow furiously.

"Ichigo!" she cried softly, worry crashing down upon her shoulders like a huge weight.

Lilynette bent down to join the powwow.

"I'll distract him if you want." the young girl said, nodding towards Love.

Orihime bit her lip, "I'm afraid I'd only be in the way."

"Nonsense." a tiny voice came from her shoulder.

She looked and came face to face with Ayame who was smiling encouragingly.

"With us on your side, we'll be able to help everyone!" the small fairy cheered.

Orihime smiled warmly at the fairy and the two young girls.

"Thank you." the young human whispered.

Though she wanted to say so much more, she knew that it was not the time. The young human woman stood and began to back away from Love slowly, heading for Ichigo's location.

Lilynette flashed a devilish grin before jumping onto Love's back and covering his eyes with her arms.

"Oh no! Starrk! We have to go save him!" she cried in a panicky voice that Orihime was sure was partly real.

She turned to face the direction she was backing into and took off. The young auburn haired girl sprinted towards the orange haired young man with all she had.

As she neared she could hear the words the two exchanged as they dealt blows to one another.

"Why don't you just give up?" Ichigo ground out as his sword fought Grimmjow's for dominance.

Grimmjow grunted before pushing away from Ichigo and flying backwards.

"I'm more than you can handle!" Ichigo said to his opponent as they both panted.

Grimmjow gave a frustrated growl before leaping back in to attack Ichigo.

"Just give up!" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't!" Grimmjow roared back as his sword connected with Ichigo's once more.

The two stood, locked in an immense struggle once more.

Grimmjow's face, twisted into a snarl, suddenly softened and became hopeless, desperate even.

"I can't." he said despairingly.

Ichigo's face immediately became a mask of shock. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Grimmjow was now gone.

Orihime felt a huge gust of wind soar past her and a huge blur dragging a blue blur behind it.

"Hahaha, get him Kenny!" she heard as the blur whirled past.

As Orihime was turning back towards Ichigo, she discovered he was no longer there. He was directly in front of her. And he looked angry.

"H-hi Ichigo!" she stammered, suddenly nervous.

She knew coming to him hadn't been one of her best ideas, but she felt she had to be there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the orange haired man roared.

"W-well you see Ichigo, um, I-I….I actually don't know." Orihime slowly deflated.

She closed her eyes tightly, fearing another outburst, but she realized it wasn't coming. Instead, two strong arms wrapped around her small frame, and her face was buried into a solid chest.

"I-Ichi-?"

"Thank goodness you're safe." Ichigo said quietly.

Orihime smiled, and gently wrapped her arms around her dear friend.

Their moment was short lived, a voice soon sounded from their left.

"You shouldn't have come." the rich female voice hit Orihime like a ton of bricks.

She looked at Harribel and viewed the sorrow emanating from her green eyes. Orihime felt a pang of regret for the woman, and wished she could help her.

Ichigo moved in front of Orihime, taking a protective stance as he eyed her. Harribel disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo. She began to reach for Orihime, but the girl was suddenly flying. When she stopped, which was odd because she had just been soaring through the air, she was yards away from Harribel and once again behind Ichigo.

Harribel tensed to attack once more when Ichigo spoke.

"I'm counting on you, old man."

"I think I can handle the protection of one person, Ichigo." a man with an unshaven face and flamboyant robes smiled as he appeared next to Orihime, "I'm your father after all."

Orihime was the whisked away, but not that far. She and Ichigo's father still had a clear view of Ichigo and Harribel's battle.

"Couldn't stay away?" the man asked, giving Orihime a smile.

"N-no sir. I know I'm only a human, but I couldn't help myself." Orihime said apologetically.

Isshin smiled at the girl.

"You have more power than you know. When he has someone to protect, he is much scarier."

Orihime decided not to answer, she was to wrapped up in the battle waging in front of her.

"I'm Isshin by the way." he said casually, as if they were at a party and not witnessing a furious battle.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Isshin." Orihime managed to tear her eyes away for the sake of manners.

Isshin smiled and shook his head, "Just Isshin will do. "Mr." makes me feel old."

Orihime smiled, and it was not forced. Isshin had calmed just a bit of the panic welling up inside her as she watched Ichigo fight Harribel.

Harribel was much nimbler than Ichigo, practically dancing as she dodged his attacks, but he made up for that in speed and brute force. Orihime could tell that it was getting harder for Harribel to dodge, but Ichigo was also tiring. As she watched, Orihime felt something odd. She had the urge to pray, and she did.

Orihime prayed to every god and goddess she knew, and some that she didn't know. She prayed with all her might and hoped that someone was listening.

_Please, just don't let him get hurt._

She was brought back from her silent prayers when Isshin sighed. She opened her eyes and found Ichigo standing over Harribel, his sword pointed at her neck.

"Wait!" she cried.

Ichigo didn't take his eyes off his enemy but he did not move his blade any closer to the woman's throat.

"What?" he asked sharply, the excitement of battle still clearly with him.

"Please, don't hurt her! She didn't attack because she wanted to, so please!" Orihime pleaded.

This time Ichigo did look at her and his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"But she's one of the ones that held you prisoner!"

"And she's one of the ones that cared for me and tried to help me, she's one of the reasons I escaped!" Orihime said with a fire usually unknown to her.

"You don't have to kill her, you don't have to kill Grimmjow! We can help them Ichigo, just like Lilynette! We can help them break their curses, you don't have to spill any innocent blood!" Orihime said, marching over while she was speaking and placing a hand on his arm.

"Please. Don't kill anyone because of my weakness." Orihime finally pleaded, her eyes downcast.

"It was never your weakness. You have terrifying strength." Harribel spoke.

Orihime smiled at her with sad eyes.

Ichigo seemed to be waging a silent war with himself before he let out a sigh and sheathed his sword. Orihime sighed in relief and helped Harribel into a sitting position. They were forced to bind her hands, but Isshin assured them that he could handle her and the two disappeared.

Ichigo sighed once more and rolled his shoulders, Orihime led him to a tree and had him sit against it.

"I wish I could do more." she murmured more to herself than anything.

"And that's where we come in!" a bright and cheery voice spoke from her shoulder.

"Lily!" Orihime greeted her tiny friend with a bright smile.

"It's time for us to get to work, so lets hop to it!" Shun'o said with a smile.

Shun'o held out a hand to Ayame and the two looked at Orihime.

"Repeat after me, _Feari jokyo shirudo*._" Shun'o instructed.

"_Feari jokyo shirudo." _Orihime repeated carefully.

Shun'o and Ayame began to glow a soft yellow color and the two of them created a yellow shield between their hands. They flew and the shield spread out over Ichigo. His wounds from the two previous battles began to disappear.

Orihime gasped in wonder and awe.

"We have to be able to heal our mistress, otherwise the nymphs would tear her apart." Lily explained with a smile.

Orihime nodded and reminded herself that her tiny friends were more than just fairies, they were guardians that protected the sprites from all dangers. She turned her eyes back to her orange haired friend and waited patiently as he healed. When the two small beings had finished patching him up, Ichigo gave a sigh of contentment and stood. Orihime stood as well and she waited until he turned his brown eyes on her.

"What now?" she asked.

"I…I really don't know." he answered with a shrug.

Orihime nodded before pulling him with her with surprising strength.

"Orihime? Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"To see someone special." Orihime replied.

She led him to where Love was, still grappling with Lilynette.

"You can't hurt him!" she was pleading desperately.

"What are you talking about! He's the enemy!" Love was shouting at her while fending off a man with brown hair that went to his shoulders.

"Please!" Lilynette's voice was rising higher in panic.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said, beginning to panic herself.

Ichigo grunted and shot forward. He quickly took down Starrk and bound him at the hands.

"Spread the word, if they don't seem to be acting on their own, don't kill them." Ichigo instructed.

Love simply nodded and disappeared.

"Alright Orihime, we'll do this your way. No killing." Ichigo said, his back facing her.

The young human smiled softly.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

* * *

**I put "dear friend" for a reason when our two favorite people hugged. At this particular moment, Orihime and Ichigo are nothing but friends. The potential is there, and they both are kind of interested in eachother, but circumstances have stunted that romantic growth, temporarily :3**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and sorry it took me so long!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	8. Healing

**I apologize. I did not mean to let time slip away like it has, but it did. So here is the next chapter, that was slightly difficult to write, but I made it through with the help of music, especially Reunion from Coraline and The Suns Gone Dim by Johann Jahannsson, I would like to thank those two songs :) Anyway, here's the eighth chapter of Passing Through The Fairy Ring, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own it.  
**

* * *

The battles raged on. The fires were put out and those that were injured were swept away to be healed. The day was a blur and they were not sure who it belonged to.

Orihime was sitting next to an exhausted Ichigo, a somber Shunsui, and had a restlessly sleeping Nel curled into her while perched in her lap. They were gathered around a fire in the great hall of Unohana's home and were trying to get some rest as the battle paused during the night. Orihime could hear a few short encounters every now and then, evidence that Ulquiorra had just as many nocturnal beings under his command as The Council did.

The young woman sighed and tried to follow Nel's example. Worrying would get her nowhere. Sleep would at least allow her to continue helping Unohana heal those that she could. Shunsui stood abruptly, giving up on trying to sleep and ghosted across the hall to one of the many rooms filled with patients. Orihime spared a sad glance for the man as he went to his wife's side. Nanao had, unfortunately, met with Nnoitra while trying to protect some of the younger sprites and nymphs. Their meeting had not ended well for Nanao, but the children were able to get away.

Orihime glance down to peer at Nel's sleeping face. She could hardly believe that one who looked, acted, and sounded so childlike could actually be as old as the Satyr King, possibly as old as Unohana, though she would never dare think that the mother of the earth was old. This world Orihime found herself in frightened her, nearly to the point where she just wanted to wake up and pretend everything was just some horrible dream, but she knew she could not. It was all terribly real. People were _dying_ as she sat curled against a marble pillar. And she had no idea how to cope with that knowledge.

She was not so shallow as to think that they were dying for her, she knew better than that. She understood that even if she had never existed, nothing would have prevented this bloody battle. Ulquiorra would have found a way to attack, with or without a hostage. The young woman winced as a blood curdling scream shattered the illusion of safety, and she found herself holding Nel closer. She saw Ichigo tense, prepared to fight even in his restless doze. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed, finally succumbing to the numbing powers of exhaustion. Only hoping that the night would be short.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When morning arrived, Orihime did not feel rested. In fact she felt even more tired, as if her nightmares had sapped her remaining strength. Ichigo was gone, nothing to point her to him, and she assumed Shunsui was still with his injured wife. She waited patiently for Nel to awake before leaving her in another's care while she tried to find some breakfast.

She discovered a line outside of the kitchens and fell in step with the rest of its occupants. The cooks faces were hard as she took her two bowls from them and they didn't utter a word when she thanked them. Orihime didn't dwell on the stone faces of all those around her, she instead focused on getting Nel fed and tucked away somewhere safe while she helped heal the injured. She also added find Lilynette to her ever growing list of things to do when she realized that she hadn't seen the girl since the confrontation with Starrk.

After thanking the kind old man who had watched over Nel, the two returned to their fire pit and ate silently. The food was bland, but what could one expect? They were virtually in the middle of a war.

So Orihime gratefully gulped down the warm food and began scouting out possible places for Nel. She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She looked over to discover a smiling, if only slightly haggard Lilynette standing wearily against Orihime's sleeping pillar.

"Lilynette! Where have you been?" the woman exclaimed, wrapping the small girl in a tight hug.

"Oh you know, here and there. I've mainly been keeping watch over Starrk though. He just woke up a little while ago." Lilynette answered, even her voice sounding weary.

"And? Is he okay?" Orihime asked anxiously.

"He's fine, he actually wasn't acting on Ulquiorra's orders when he attacked Love, turns out he thought I was being held captive. Stupid men, right? Always assume the worst." Lilynette chuckled.

Orihime sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness Ichigo didn't hurt him."

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when he found out I was free. It was priceless." Lilynette reported with a small smile.

Orihime returned the smile.

"Lilynette, I've got to-"

"I'll watch Nel." Lilynette said, making herself comfortable against the marble pillar.

Orihime smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Alright, now that I have a babysitter you're free. Go on, time to work!" Nel smirked from her perch on a small mountain of cushions.

Orihime smiled once more and walked away to find Unohana. She instead met Hachi, one of the most curious characters Orihime had ever met. Though immense in size and muscle, she had never met anyone with a gentler heart.

"Oh! Miss Orihime! Just the person I was looking for." The large man said with a smile.

"Is there something you need me for?" she asked politely.

"Your little friends, my dear. We Balancers are having a difficult time with all of the injured. We're not really meant to heal, just decide when the time is right and usher in the seasons." he said apologetically.

"We'll do what we can." the young woman said, a determined glow in her eyes.

Hachi led her to a room full of the injured and she quickly went to work, reversing the damage that had been done. But no matter how hard she, or the fairies, worked they could not save them all. Some had too grievous of a wound to repair, others were too far gone, and some just gave up.

A man reached out and clutched Orihime's wrist as she was passing and held with a surprisingly strong grip. He had black spiky hair and a kind, friendly face though it was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Please, can you tell me what happened to my wife?" he pleaded, his voice hoarse.

"I'll look for her. What's her name?" Orihime asked.

"Her name is Miyako…" he trailed off, coughing terribly.

Orihime began to recite the now familiar incantation but he stopped her.

"Please, I don't matter. My wife, could you please tell me what happened to Miyako Shiba?" the man pleaded with a small smile.

Orihime closed her eyes and nodded, tired of seeing such desperation and pain.

She met with the Balancer assisting her and her eyes widened at what he told her.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

It took her a moment to gather herself, but she shook off her shock and made her way back to the injured man.

"Miyako?" he asked.

Orihime couldn't look him in the eye.

"She's just fine." the young woman said with a smile.

The man chuckled, "You're a terrible liar."

Orihime's eyes shot open and she gazed at him.

Though his tone had sounded light and even, happy almost, tears were tracing his face as they fell from his eyes. Orihime's hand gripped his and she let out a tear for the man's wife, a woman who definitely did not deserve to be dead. No one deserved to die fighting without knowing why. And that is precisely what happened to Miyako Shiba.

The Balancer had informed her that Miyako had arrived upon the battle late, almost by accident. She had been killed almost immediately by a man named Aaroniero. She didn't have a chance against him, she was just nymph passing by, hoping to find her husband and say hello. And she paid the ultimate price for such a simple wish.

Orihime knew what this man's next move would be.

"Would you do me one wore favor Miss?" the man asked.

"My name is Orihime. And of course I will." she replied softly.

"Would you tell a friend of mine that Kaien said "I'm sorry?" I just…you know what, he'll understand the reason." the man said with a small smile.

"What friend?" she asked.

"Jushiro Ukitake and Rukia Kuchiki." Kaien informed.

"I promise I'll tell them." she said, bowing her head sadly.

"Thank you, Orihime."

Kaien died soon after he knew his final words would be heard. Orihime didn't let go of his hand and Kaien still had a surprisingly strong grip.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Around noon, the Balancer told Orihime to get some lunch. She could tell the man knew she needed a break. She fell in step in the line once more and received her bowl of food with as grim an expression as the cooks. The elderly woman serving must have noticed the haunted look in the young woman's eyes, she gripped her hand tightly as she passed and offered a small smile. Orihime managed to smile back, but as she moved away it faded.

She decided to eat alone, sitting in a secluded corner while trying to stomach the warm food. She didn't want Lilynette to see her this way, it would only discourage the girl. She knew that despite her appearance, Nel would understand exactly how and what Orihime was feeling and thinking.

But she needed some time alone. She needed some time to reflect on what had happened that morning. Orihime sighed when she finished and set her bowl to the side. She leaned back against the wall and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her small arms tightly around them. She rested her forehead against her forearms and allowed herself to finally _feel_.

Orihime began to cry. Not for herself, _never _for herself.

She cried for Kaien and Miyako Shiba. She cried for Nanao, who was struggling to fight her wounds. She cried for Shunsui, a man who was once so full of joy but was now an empty shell. She cried for Starrk and Harribel, who had been dealt such a cruel hand and had done nothing to deserve it. She cried for the countless others who were injured and suffering because of one man's whims. She cried for them all.

A strong hand gently patted her back and Orihime looked up to see who her comforter was. Ichigo's father, Isshin smiled gently and patted her back once more. The young woman gave him a watery smile in return before resuming her emotional outburst.

Isshin stayed with her the entire time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After helping her clean herself up, Isshin departed, leaving a promise to check up on her later. Orihime nodded and returned to her room. As she moved through the almost never ending sea of patients, she felt herself becoming more disheartened.

She moved to her next patient and almost marched outside to find Ulquiorra and confront him herself.

A young boy, hardly older than ten, lying in the cot while struggling to breath.

"Hello Miss." he smiled weakly.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"Yuichi, Miss." the boy said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Yuichi, my name is Orihime." the young woman replied, smiling warmly at the boy.

She began to examine him with the help of the fairies and they were soon wrapping him in the warm embrace of the shield.

The boy sighed in relief as the shield began to heal any damage.

"You're very kind Miss Orihime." the boy commented.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be able to stand gazing on while others suffered." Orihime said.

"Though you could just turn your back on us. You aren't one of us Miss Orihime, which means that you could have walked away when things went downhill. Instead you sacrifice yourself, healing and comforting those who are hurt. It can't be easy." Yuichi observed.

Orihime though for a moment.

"It isn't easy. In fact, it's painful and difficult, but I will do whatever I can to help those in need. No matter what harm or discomfort may befall me." Orihime said with a smile and sad eyes.

Yuichi placed his small hand over hers.

"You remind me of my mom." he said, such pain and loss welling up in his hazel eyes that Orihime immediately understood.

"I'm sure she was wonderful." Orihime said softly.

"And so are you. Thank you, Miss Orihime. And I pray that you find happiness and warmth wherever and in whatever life brings you." Yuichi said with a smile.

"Thank you, Yuichi."

Orihime left the boy and moved to the next patient, but she felt different. She felt as if the oppressing hopelessness that had weighed her down all day was gone, replaced by hope and the thought that she could save the injured, like she saved Yuichi. And even if they were beyond any help, she could hold their hand or deliver a final message.

Orihime could help, and that was what mattered to her. She was not useless, and the situation was not so hopeless.

When Isshin checked in on her later that evening he found a happier, more hopeful Orihime. That same determined fire burning brightly in her stormy eyes.

* * *

**So writing the Kaien bit was really hard, but it had to happen. I'm sure you understand. Anyway thanks for all the support and please, keep the feedback coming. If you like something, I want to know. If you don't like something, I want to know! Help me give you the best story possible!Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	9. Released

**Well I'm still alive, just been a super busy summer. First the brother and his wife came for a visit then I had a few camps to go to, but I still managed to write this chapter in between all this. I hope you enjoy it, after this everything will be becoming less peaceful. But I won't say anymore! So read and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

The next day dawned brighter, yet darker at the same time. Orihime was not as hopeless as she had been, but she had not seen or heard from Ichigo in over twenty-four hours. She immediately dismissed the idea of looking for him at 9:00 AM, decided that she would not rest until she had him safely in her sights at 9:30 AM, changed her mind back to her original decision at 9:40 AM, and was about to loose her mind from a mixture of panic and worry at 10:00 AM when she spotted Lilynette running towards her with fear shining in her eyes.

"What happened?" Orihime asked immediately.

"It's Grimmjow, they can't get him to stop." Lilynette said between gasps.

Orihime frowned. She didn't dislike Grimmjow, but that wasn't cause for serious worry. The man who presided over strength and bravery, Kenpachi they called him, and Yachiru, who was the embodiment of chaos, could easily disable him once more.

"Nel's trying to-" Orihime didn't need to hear anymore.

She pulled Lilynette's arm anxiously and the girl ran ahead of her, leading the way.

They flew past startled Balancers and a few patients and medics had to dive out of the way to avoid them. Orihime shouted apologies over her shoulder to those they almost ran over but did not stop.

"Damn it." she heard Lilynette curse.

"It's not your fault." Orihime reminded her, dodging a man with his arms full of bandages.

"I know, but if she wasn't cursed…she could handle him easily. That damn Nnoitra. This is mostly his fault." Lilynette's anger faded into sadness.

"We'll find a way to free her." Orihime assured her as the two made a sharp right down a less populated corridor.

They ran straight to the door at the end of the hall, and from behind it Orihime could hear crashing and shouts.

Lilynette wasted no time and threw the door open pulling Orihime in behind her and slamming it shut. She locked the heavy portal behind them and took Orihime's hand, leading her down a short hallway into another room.

Unohana's home was more like a palace, beautifully decorated and huge, but this room was in shambles. Splintered furniture and ripped drapes, there was debris everywhere. Orihime scanned the room, most were familiar faces. Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, even Starrk and Harribel had been trying to subdue the blue haired man. Now they looked on in horror as a small child stood in the war deity's path. His eyes had locked onto her, but she did not flinch.

"That's enough now." Nel said in a soothing, yet commanding tone.

Grimmjow growled before responding, "Get her out of here!"

He looked at Shunsui desperately.

"Hush! You're making such a fuss. I said that's enough. You don't want to hurt any of us, right?" she asked.

"No, but I-" Grimmjow began, not noticing that he was relaxing his posture, slowly slipping out of his battle stance.

"Then why are you?" she asked.

"Because Ulquiorra…he made me want to. Don't give me that look." Grimmjow growled when Nel cocked one eyebrow up.

"It's my curse." he said shortly.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Nel said with a smile.

He glared at her with those desperate blue eyes.

"Then I'll counteract it. You don't want to hurt us. You never did and you never will. You're a good man Grimmjow, always have been." Nel said with such familiarity that it was impossible for the two to be strangers.

"And you've always been a slight pain in the ass." he replied with a smirk, completely relaxed and sword hanging loosely by his side.

Nel smiled, and she seemed far older than her five year old appearance. Orihime silently cursed herself for forgetting that Nel was far older than she seemed. She gazed at the woman trapped in a child's body, and vowed she would do whatever it took to help her break her curse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow was calm, able to control the almost unbearable urges to do what Ulquiorra wanted of him, with Nel's help. The two were actually talking while Orihime checked in on Lilynette on one of her breaks. She was studying them when Starrk began to speak, startling her. The wild looking man hadn't ever spoken to her directly, and she was slightly afraid of him.

"They used to be good friends. Grimmjow respected her, he always wanted to be like her. She was one of the few he ever admired, and coming from Grimmjow that is the highest honor he can do you. Such a shame she was married to that monster Nnoitra so young, could have been something truly magical." he said quietly.

Orihime listened quietly and absorbed the information. Obviously there was something very profound about Grimmjow and Nel's relationship. She realized that there was so much that she didn't know about the people she found herself with. It slightly scared her, but she knew better than to ever think she would know these almost celestial beings.

The thought hurt, but she knew it was only natural that she would never fully understand them. They lived in a world totally different from her own. And maybe it was better kept that way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime's thoughts of never being with her new friends again plagued her throughout her day. She didn't want to be separated from them, even in the short time she had known them, she had come to love them. She continued to ponder her thoughts as she tended to those who needed her assistance. She just could not come up with a good resolution that would keep her happy, and keep her and her family safe at the same time.

What if someone else came along, knowing she had close ties to many of the Meadow's inhabitants? She was sure history would repeat itself. Yes there were those that would try to do harm without a hostage or a target, by why have one more vulnerable weak point floating around, ready for capture?

Orihime knew she was not weak by any means, she had a strong spirit and equally strong will to protect, but she was just a human woman. She was not some mythical creature with powers to aid her in battle or defending those that couldn't defend themselves. She was simply Orihime, and even though she was fine with just that, she knew it would never be enough to allow her to continue as she had been. Nothing would ever be the same, and yet it would all be exactly the same.

She had made her decision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It happened so fast, she was almost sure that all of her peaceful yet sorrowful time in Unohana's home had been a dream. The wall of the grand hall ripped apart violently, throwing debris every way possible and sending it's occupants running for their lives.

The auburn haired woman was thrown backwards forcefully and collided with Hachi, who steadied her. The vast man was able to stay upright using some of his odd magic and held onto the frail human tightly. Before she registered anything, Orihime realized that she was staring at the almost ridiculously overblown hood of Nnoitra, who was currently laughing manically at those trying to escape or pull wounded friends to safety.

Hachi placed himself between the madman and his newly appointed charge.

He began speaking quietly and quickly, his words intricate and hard to pronounce, but the large man did not stumble at all over his words. There was instantly a large and thick yellow wall between himself and the grinning fiend.

"Do you really think this will stop me?" he chuckled, pointing his giant axe-like weapon at the barrier.

Hachi did not reply, he only placed his hands together and began to speak once more, quietly and quickly.

He held out one large palm and a red beam shot out at Nnoitra, but the tall man dodged easily.

"Is that really the best you've got?" he sneered at the balancer.

"You must run Miss Orihime." Hachi instructed the human girl.

She looked up at him with horrified eyes and began to protest.

"I can not match him, my dear. Only distract him for a short time. You must go, send for help." the large man commanded with a gentle tone.

Orihime nodded mutely before taking off down the hallway. She couldn't help but feel that if she did not hurry, she may loose a dear friend.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

What had she been thinking? She was a fool, a fool of the worse kind! How could she even think that they could have helped her!

Orihime silently berated herself as she followed a blue haired man through the winding hallways of Mother Nature's home.

No one else had been in that secure room except for Grimmjow and the child-woman currently hanging onto Orihime's back as she raced after the fallen War Deity. Grimmjow was grinning, a slightly frightening sight to behold, and Orihime cursed herself again. She had really done it this time, letting a war-prone prisoner out of his cell to do battle with one of his "allies." This was definitely up there on her list of screw-ups.

They reached the front hall where Nnoitra was wreaking havoc on anyone foolish enough to look alive. Orihime spotted Hachi, a crumpled mass in the corner, but he was wrapped safely in a shield produced by a wounded and struggling Nanao. Orihime almost cried in relief and admiration. The nymph had already been terribly wounded, but she still defended those that she could. Orihime rushed to her side, leaving the eager Grimmjow to deal with the psychotic Nnoitra.

"It's alright, I'll protect you now." she said, passing through Nanao's barrier with no effort. The sweating and panting woman looked at her first with curiosity, but it melted into relief.

"Thank you." she said between short, labored pants.

Orihime said the incantation, and her fairy friends flew out to first heal Nanao, then Hachi while Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku provided a shield around their group.

Tsubaki stood quietly on the girl's shoulder and waited to defend them if necessary, though he doubted anyone could break through Orihime's shield. Though her will to fight was seriously lacking, her will to protect and defend amazed him.

Nanao was soon feeling much better and Ayame and Shun'o moved on to Hachi. The young woman gasped when she rolled him onto his back, where his right hand should have been was only a crudely wrapped bleeding stump.

"Nnoitra got him using an underhanded move, Master Hachi couldn't truly defend himself without both hands. It's why he fell so quickly. Otherwise Master Hachi would have been able to destroy Nnoitra." Nanao explained sadly and fiercely, her dark blue eyes flashing.

Orihime nodded and Ayame and Shun'o resumed after they had Orihime repeat a certain incantation. The stump began to glow as the shield shrunk and focused in on the bleeding area. The wrappings began to dissolve as white fragments began to gather and extend downwards. Together the fragments formed the missing bone and then they were covered in muscle and finally skin. Orihime was amazed to find the hand good as new, even the sleeve of Hachi's bright shirt was back to normal, it actually looked better than the rest of his attire, more new and fresh.

"Wow guys, you're amazing!" Orihime exclaimed.

The two fairies looked startled, as if they had never seen anything like this before, but Orihime did not notice. She did, however, notice Nanao staring at her as if she had just grown a second head.

"Mrs. Kyoraku?" Orihime asked, "Are you alright?"

Nanao opened her mouth a few times before managing to get out a choked "yes."

Then Orihime saw it, or rather Grimmjow, being thrown across the room with a huge gash across his front, gushing rivers of crimson. He hit the marble wall hard and it collapsed around him. Then she heard it, a strangled cry so fearful and panicked that it tore at Orihime's heart and shot ice through her veins.

Nel was running towards the battle as quickly as her little legs would allow. Her face a mask of horror as she beheld the pile of rubble now covering Grimmjow.

Nnoitra spotted the girl and grinned widely as he began to swing his huge weapon.

"No, NEL!" Orihime screamed, jumping to her feet and running to shield the child.

She reached the two just as Nnoitra was bringing his weapon down, everything seemed to be moving one hundred times slower. Orihime's heart beat drowned out everything else and she realized that she was shouting for Nel to run.

One beat, and she was in between Nnoitra and Nel. Another beat, and she had thrown her arms out for more protection. The third beat, the girl spares a glance for the child. The fourth beat, Nnoitra's expression morphs into that of annoyance. The fifth beat, Orihime's eyes slip shut in preparation for the coming pain. The sixth beat, the cool metal bites into Orihime's skin and sends her falling heavily to the floor as the weapon finishes ripping apart her skin and letting blood splatter the floor. The seventh beat, Nel's wide and teary eyes are boring into the human woman's own. The eighth beat, and Nel bows her head. The ninth beat, and an explosion, centered around the green haired child, blows Nnoitra backwards. The tenth beat, and a woman with remorseful yet determined eyes and long sea green hair is holding the wounded Orihime gently.

Then the world returns to normal.

"I'm sorry." Nel says above the noise, and Orihime can only smile and nod her head once.

Nel was now free, and Nnoitra had become the hunted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nel gently held Grimmjow in her arms as Orihime recited the now familiar incantations. Shun'o and Ayame's healing shield appeared between their cupped hands and they floated outwards to cover the wounded man. After the gash was gone, Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly and he blinked owlishly at the now full-grown woman holding him.

"N-Nel?" he asked in disbelief and she smiled at him.

"Hello Grimmjow. It's been a while hasn't it?" Nel replied, her voice now smoothed out from her bubbly high pitch yet still radiating happiness.

"That it has." the man replied in a tired voice.

He and Nel were silent after that, Orihime sensed that no words were needed to express the relief both of them were feeling.

When she had finished healing him, Orihime slipped away quietly and let the two of them talk. She didn't think they noticed anyway.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please, drop me a line and tell me what you think! Till next time!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland**


	10. Only For a Short Time

**Welcome readers, we have finally made it to the final points of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I recommend that you read with Brian Eno's The Big Ship on repeat. It's what I listened to the entire time while writing this chapter, and maybe it'll help convey the feelings I wanted to inspire even more than my words alone. Without any further ado, here is Chapter Ten of PTTFR, Only For a Short Time.**

**Disclaimer: I'm way too female to be Tite Kubo. Also I'm way too broke to be making any money off this.  
**

* * *

It seemed that peace and a few minutes of reprieve were always paid for with a heavy price. Everything happened all at once, and it seemed the fight was everywhere. Orihime had barely managed to get Nanao and the newly conscious Hachi out of harms way. Though it was short lived protection, the Balancer was soon gone, helping those that need protection and Nanao disappeared as soon as Shunsui came into view, his hat missing and two swords drawn. Jushiro was leaning on him heavily, hand over his mouth and shuddering with convulsions. As soon as he was brought over by Nanao, Orihime realized he was coughing.

"Help him." Nanao instructed before racing off to fight beside her husband.

Orihime summoned the fairies and had them fly out over Ukitake, wrapping him in the all too familiar yellow light. She watched as Shunsui and Nanao fought side by side, protecting each other and easily fending of Ulquiorra's minions. She watched as all of her new found friends struggled and fought with such desperation and will that it almost broke her heart.

She saw Rangiku, fighting alongside Gin, the man she had once introduced Orihime to. She watched with tears in her eyes as more and more of her friends grew tired, and couldn't fight effectively anymore. What tore her up the most, was seeing Shunsui and Nanao pause, look at each other and communicate silently. But the message was clear.

They were silently saying goodbyes and giving final declarations of love. As she scanned the battlefield, she saw many others repeating the same message. Some friends, others siblings, and most long time companions.

Then she spotted someone who she had been hoping to see for what felt like a life time. As she followed his orange hair and torn black clothing, she knew that she one day wanted to be able to say what Nanao and Shunsui were able to say with merely their eyes. Of course she had always known that she felt something for him, and it wasn't quite all there, but she knew she wished to have a future with him.

And that was when her final decision was made.

She returned her attention to Ichigo, who was battling with what looked to be Ulquiorra.

Having recovered from his fit, Ukitake spotted her confusion and spoke up.

"It is him. He's just in his true form. If Shun were to release his form he would look like a goat man. Ulquiorra is a Furie after all, a bird like creature of vengeance. Not the most appealing creatures in my opinion."

Orihime nodded and turned back to the battle. At the moment, Ulquiorra had the advantage, forcing Ichigo into a total defensive stance. As far as she could tell, Ichigo wouldn't be able to get an attack in if he didn't want to get hurt.

She began to pray. She didn't really know what she was praying to anymore, her entire world had been turned upside down by these people. She wasn't sure anymore of who exactly God was. So she simply prayed. To Buddha, to God, to anyone who would listen. She just hoped they would answer.

Ichigo's eyes flashed over to her own, and she knew what he saw in them. Fear, panic, desperation. And in his she saw what she needed. Strength. Reassurance. He smiled at her. And she couldn't help but smile back.

And in a sudden burst, Ichigo was back on the offensive. Surprising Ulquiorra with his quick change and making him react and only react to his furious barrage.

It seemed as if that one advantage had turned everyone else's battles and it didn't seem so hopeless anymore. Nanao had Shunsui's back, and he deflected a blast of energy that was aimed at her with ease. Gin and Rangiku looked like they were dancing, they moved so well together. Rukia came into view, a slightly injured Renji walking beside her as they took in the current state of the Meadow. Renji's eyes widened and a huge grin split across his face. Orihime turned to see what he saw, and was met with Ichigo knocking Ulquiorra's weapon out of his hands. The bird like creature stumbled back and raised an arm in protection. Fear and disbelief shining in his wide green eyes. The banished man's weapon landed a few feet from the human woman, but she didn't notice. Everyone had stopped, all eyes were on Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

With his sword raised, a thin and shining black against a magnificent blue, and his tattered cloak billowing around him, he looked like death itself. And that was what he was. With his mask on full display, he was to be the death of Ulquiorra Ciffer.

"No." was all she whispered, she knew she never wanted Ichigo to give in and become what Ulquiorra thought he was. A monster with so much power, he could do anything.

"NO!" she screamed.

She would not let him satisfy the filth that had brought about so much damage. Emotional and physical. Orihime had never hated anyone before, but she knew she hated Ulquiorra Ciffer. She hated him for frightening her, for using Grimmjow and Harribel and Starrk, for killing Kaien and Miyako Shiba, for wounding Yuichi and stealing his mother, and especially for hurting Tatsuki.

A strong and firm hand gripped Ichigo's arm as it descended, stopping the swords advancement very suddenly. Isshin didn't look angry, nor did he wear his usual grin. He looked serious and almost hurt.

"Now Ichigo. You know that that is not your responsibility. Don't go taking my job, son." Isshin admonished.

He tapped his son's mask once very lightly and it burst into countless tiny white pieces. Ichigo appeared shocked and studied his father intently.

"I'll handle this." Isshin intoned.

Ichigo nodded and sheathed his sword. He stepped back a few paces and bowed his head respectfully to his father.

Orihime's jaw almost hit the ground when a great scythe appeared in Isshin's open hand. She never expected Ichigo's father, the man always laughing and wearing silly bright robs to be death. Even if death's guide was his son.

Isshin glanced at her and smiled.

"Family business." he simply stated, and offered no other explanation.

He returned his attention to the pale man and his expression hardened. All were silent.

"Ulquiorra Ciffer, you have caused much damage to a sacred place. You have broken the terms of your banishment. You have harmed the humans we are sworn to protect. You have also ultimately harmed many others. And…you tried to kill my son. Prepare to carry out your sentence, as it will be a very long one." Isshin intoned in a commanding voice and stern expression.

He sliced the giant scythe downwards and a huge gate with menacing skeletons positioned on either side, their one arm each placed so they could pull open the huge gates, appeared. The doors creaked open and two ropes prevented them from opening fully. Two huge eyes opened slowly and a murderous laugh filled with sick glee boomed across the meadow. Chains shot out from the doors and encircled Ulquiorra who had been trying to run as far from the gate as he could. The chains wrapped themselves around the pale Furie and he began screaming incoherently as he was dragged back to the gates.

The laughter ceased and the being with the huge eyes spoke. His voice chilled Orihime to the very bone.

"**Wonderful timing Isshin, the one you sent me before was beginning to bore me. But now I have two souls to play with. Come, foolish one, and meet your new friend, Aizen. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other here in my domain!"** the voice laughed once again and Orihime shuddered.

The gates promptly slammed closed and the laughter and screams were cut off.

The young woman sighed and let herself fall to her knees. It was finally over. There was nothing more to fear, and the threat was gone.

Orihime smiled, wide and beautiful, and all who filled the meadow cheered.

The sun broke free of the dark clouds that had been hiding it from the world and bathed the Meadow in a pale golden light.

Opening her eyes, she spotted Ichigo staring at her. She matched his gaze and stood. As she neared him, what had been unreadable in his eyes suddenly became clear. But she knew she wasn't ready to accept what they said, and she had the feeling he wasn't either.

She reached him and took a deep breath.

"You know what happens now." she said simply.

"He gets the girl?" Shunsui joked lightly, not really paying attention.

"Not quite. The girl has to go home." it must have been something about her tone, wistful and tired, that caught their attention.

They stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Ichigo simply closed his eyes tightly and grabbed her hand.

"Of course, I'll never forget any of you, but my place isn't here. I don't belong in this Meadow. Even if I desperately want to. My place is back in reality, where everything makes sense, and I don't know death personally. I can't keep this up." she said quietly.

To her utter surprise, the first to hug her was Nanao.

"Thank you. For everything. You're truly amazing." the woman whispered.

Orihime hugged her back tightly, and once again prayed. But this time she prayed for the strength to keep to her decisions.

Then they each hugged her, giving her tidbits of advice, well wishes, or tearful words of parting.

"Give 'em hell." Rangiku said as she held Orihime tightly, tears escaping from her eyes even if she was smiling.

"You'll be the greatest woman to make history, I just know it." Rukia said with a warm smile and a gentle squeeze.

Orihime laughed as she was swept up by Hachi, and bowed deeply to the council members. They all waved it away and gave her hugs anyway, though. Nel embraced the startled human woman with vigor and a few sobs and then ran away so she wouldn't have to watch her go. Grimmjow nodded his head to the woman with a smile before taking off after the hazel eyed woman. Orihime had no worries about either of them, or their future.

Then there was Lilynette and Harribel and Starrk. Lilynette was sniffling quietly as she approached the three. Harribel came first and gave the girl a warm embrace.

"Remember, use that gift of yours wisely." was all she said before stepping back.

"Thank you, for watching over her." Starrk said, offering her his hand and shrugging towards Lilynette.

The young woman saw a much deeper gratitude in his eyes and she smiled while shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure."

Then Lilynette flung her arms around her and wailed that she would miss her terribly, something Orihime was sure she would share. When Lilynette turned and began crying into Starrk's shoulder, Orihime knew it was time to go.

She turned to the last few people she needed to speak to, but Isshin began before she could.

"Goodbye Miss Orihime, it was quite the adventure."

"That it was, Mr. Isshin." she replied with a smile and gave him a quick hug.

She then faced those that started this whole adventure, she still had to wish them farewell.

"I'm so glad I hurt my leg, if that makes any sense." Ayame said quietly with a small, sad smile.

"I'm glad you did, too." Orihime replied, the small woman landing in her palm.

Ayame sniffed and flew forward, and placed a small kiss on Orihime's cheek.

"May luck always be on your side, and may you live a long and happy life." Ayame whispered.

The other fairies nodded and Tsubaki looked away sharply while brushing at his eyes, Orihime excepted their blessing quietly. Giving them each one last smile.

A tap on her shoulder and she knew, the time had really come. She was to leave now.

Ichigo stood quietly, and waited.

"I'll walk you home." he said, and offered his hand.

Orihime took it, just as she had before, and let him lead her away from the meadow. She didn't look back but her friends all yelled and cried their last goodbyes, until Orihime could no longer hear them.

She and Ichigo walked in silence, neither needing chatter to fill the silence.

When they reached the edge of the woods, he slowed, but she tugged him forward. She pulled him all the way to her door, where she tuned the knob and pulled him inside.

There was no bloodstain on the wood floor of the foyer, someone must have cleaned it up. She continued on, Ichigo still in tow, to the sitting room. There sat her two parents, both looking tired and sad. They both looked up as they heard her footsteps and smiled brightly.

She was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace from both her parents, but she still held Ichigo's hand tightly.

"Hime!" her mother cried in relief.

"We were so worried." her father whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I'm safe now. And I always will be. Thanks to him." she said with a slight tug on Ichigo's hand.

Her parents turned their eyes to him and studied him.

Her mother released her, then wrapped Ichigo in a crushing hug. He looked flustered, but he made no attempt to free himself.

"Thank you." Hanna whispered to him.

Orihime smiled, and Ichigo said, "It was my pleasure."

After more teary reunions, especially with Tatsuki, and after many explanations, Ichigo and Orihime were once again out in the open, next to the tree line.

"Well, I guess this is…" Ichigo began.

"Where we say goodbye. For now at least." Orihime answered.

Ichigo studied her before speaking.

"Orihime I…I-" he struggled before giving up, "I'm going to miss you terribly Orihime."

"I know. And so am I." she said, acknowledging what he was trying to say, but didn't feel just yet, and telling him that she felt the same.

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

He released her and stepped back a few paces. He still had her hand in his.

"Until we meet again, Orihime." he said as his final farewell.

"Until we meet again, my dearest friend." she said quietly, as her hand slipped out of his, and he disappeared into the dark trees.

Orihime let herself be sad, she decided she would have five minutes of this. Her hand automatically reached up and curled around the hibiscus pendant and she gasped. She had meant to give it back…but now, she couldn't. She was sure even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to get back to the Meadow. And she didn't want to face the pain.

So she smiled and grasped it tightly.

"At least I'll always know it wasn't a dream." she mused to herself.

With that she turned away from the forest and walked back to her house, where her mother, father, and best friend eagerly waited for her.

That night, before she went to bed, Orihime stood next to her window and let out a sigh.

"It's only for a little while you know. There are still people here who need me, people who depend upon me. But once that duty is over with, I'll be back. You can count on it! So…until we meet again my friends, I wish you all the best."

And then she went to her bed and slipped under the covers, falling into a restful sleep with a smile on her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

All was relatively quiet, most were soaking in the peace and silence that came after victory, she was no exception.

When she had heard it, she had been shocked. Ayame had whipped her head around like a madwoman, searching for Orihime. But then it dawned on her, her friend still held their pendant. Of course she could hear her.

The fairy zipped straight to Rangiku and the others, all sadly sipping at what was a toast to their human friend and their hopes for her life. After getting their attention, Ayame dutifully repeated what she had heard.

Frowns became smiles and some even laughed at how Orihime it was. But there was one sitting on the edge of the group, barely inside it's confines that smiled softly and whose eyes lit up. Ichigo chuckled and whispered something no one would hear.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Hime." he swore to the stars.

Then he sipped at his cup of sake and listened to the others chat.

All was well with the world, and one day, it would be even better.

* * *

**All we have now is the Epilouge! It will be up soon, it's almost done already. I hope you enjoyed and if there are any mistakes I apologize, I was way too excited to post this! Until next time!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


	11. The Cliche Ending

**Well, we have finally come to the end. I will do more fics in the future though, and already have one in the works. Hopefully you guys will check it out! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ending, it's slightly appropriately named so expect a few cliches! Now enough of my rambling, please read and enjoy the final chapter of PTTFR!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I make no money off of this. It's just for fun :)**

* * *

"And that, dear children is the end of our tale. One of the most beautiful of all time." the man said dramatically.

The three children at his feet glared up at him with frowns and narrowed eyes.

"That's it?" the youngest, a girl of about five, asked blandly.

"What do you mean, that's it? That was a masterpiece!" the man defended.

"But there wasn't even a kiss!" the oldest, another girl of about seven, shouted.

The man spluttered for a bit before regaining his voice.

"Do you remember my battle? That line, 'I only draw from personal experience'? That was art!" he shouted at the three children currently booing him.

"What personal experience? Whenever a fight crops up you usually run away." a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and freckles sneered.

"You promised to never speak of that Hiyori!" the taller man whipped around to face her so quickly he was slapped by his own hair.

She laughed lightly at him, before continuing on her way. The man growled before stomping after her.

"That's it Hiyori, I am no longer speaking to you!" he shouted at her small form.

"And how will you do that, dumbass? We're married after all." Hiyori retorted.

Shinji continued on, ignoring Hiyori and stopping only to speak to his "employer."

"They have no sense of art. I am a master storyteller, a _muse_ for crying out loud! By Yamamoto's beard, I'm the best there is!" the blonde haired man growled to a shorter woman with raven colored hair and violet eyes, hidden away by spectacles.

Knowing this routine by heart, she simply laughed quietly at his misery.

"I give up, your on your own, time to watch those- those unappreciative critics! Good luck Nanao." he grumbled before continuing towards the food laden table.

"Thanks anyways!" Nanao called after him and he waved nonchalantly in response. Nanao knew he secretly loved kids and their arguments, he was in many ways a kid himself. Just like someone else she knew. A lot of someone elses she knew. Almost all the someone elses she knew.

Nanao wandered back to where the children sat and watched them play from a distance.

"I wanna be Orihime!" the youngest girl wailed, stamping her foot at her elder sister.

"Well too bad, you're Lilynette!" the elder retorted, turning her nose up at her sister.

Their brother, a quiet boy who usually liked to avoid confrontation sighed and rolled his eyes at his two sisters.

Before the fight could progress any further, Nanao intervened.

"Now, now. There's no need for fighting." she said, kneeling in front of the two girls.

"But, Mamma, I wanna be Orihime!" the younger wailed with big eyes and a cute pout.

"Well, in my opinion being Lilynette is much more fun. Know why?" she asked her daughter with a small smile.

"Why Mamma?" the little girl asked after a moment of intense thought.

"Because she was and is so strong that she was able to break her own curse. All by herself." Nanao explained.

The young girl frowned and thought for a moment.

"I thought Orihime helped her mom." the elder girl said, clearly confused.

"Orihime did help her, but after all, only Lilynette herself could break her curse. And it's the same for all of us, only we have the strength to rid ourselves of the bad. That's how the others were able to rid themselves of their curses after Orihime was gone." Nanao explained.

She hadn't meant to teach her three children a life lesson, but now was as good as ever.

The three nodded their understanding enthusiastically before returning to their game.

As Nanao watched she smiled. The eldest suddenly stopped in her grand moment of defeating Ulquiorra, who she had cast as her unwilling brother (currently lying underneath her triumphant foot which rested on his defeated chest), and turned to her mother.

"Mamma, did Orihime ever see Ichigo again?" she asked.

"Well, do you want to hear that part of the story?" Nanao asked.

"Yes, please!" all three chimed in unison.

Nanao laughed and settled herself on the floor with them, the youngest girl in her lap.

"Well, a few years passed…."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orihime looked out her window and sighed. Her already long auburn hair had grown longer, to the point where her mother ha tried to force her to get a haircut, and she twirled one long stand absently around her finger.

Today was another one of _those _days.

In all honesty, Orihime liked Mr. Uryu Ishida. She really did, but he was beginning to tire her with his relentless pursuit. She had thought she had made herself very clear when she refused the first time. But apparently, now at the seventeenth time, she had not.

"Your mind is elsewhere today…again." he intoned politely.

And Orihime sighed, "My mind does seem intent on wandering. Maybe it's best we just said goodbye Mr. Ishida."

He said nothing in return, but he studied her face intensely, but she didn't notice.

"Miss Inoue, you really don't see a future with me?" he asked suddenly.

She sighed once more and decided she was tired of the polite refusal that had gotten her no where.

"No Mr. Ishida, I honestly don't. I'm not…I can't be that kind of woman. I won't be good for you, and I think you wouldn't be good for me, either. We are destined for other people, and I'm sure you'll find her one day." Orihime said, sending him a slight smile before exiting the room.

The serving girl, Nemu entered as she left, missing the fact that the room was still occupied. Orihime heard her begin to mumble apologies shyly to the young man and smiled, continuing on and leaving the two.

Tatsuki sat in the parlor with her mother, a much more comfortable set up present than in the formal sitting room.

They both studied her, and they knew.

Tatsuki rose first and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

"I love you Orihime, you're my sister. So do me a favor and have a great life. I know it's what you want." Tatsuki said quickly, barely holding back tears.

After a brief embrace she released Orihime and headed outside, Orihime knew she was going for a ride. It was how she handled things.

Hana claimed her daughter next, and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Corin entered, having seen Tatsuki ride away so briskly he had been worried. No words were needed, and he gently folded his wife and daughter into his arms.

"We love you, precious Hime. Never forget that." Hana said thickly.

"I love you both, too. So much." Orihime answered, her voice just as thick.

They stood together, as a family a long time. The last time.

Then Orihime was out of the house, her few mandatory possessions kept neatly in a bag and a determined expression on her face.

She just _knew_ it was the right time.

The stable hand, Mr. Sado, or Chad, was outside, readying a huge Clydesdale and he nodded to her before taking off in the direction of a distancing Tatsuki.

Instead of following she marched through the open field and straight into the dark forest. She was not afraid of the huge trees or looming shadows. She was too excited to care. She began to walk even faster, and that morphed into a jog. Soon she was running, but when she reached a little line of mushrooms, slightly curving in an ark, she stopped. Her breathing was ragged, a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and the effects from her run, as she studied the exact spot she knew gave entrance to an entirely different world.

She stared for about twenty seconds until the pendants around her neck became warm and the familiar adrenaline-like feeling assaulted her. She laughed, and it echoed through the ancient forest.

"Alright, alright." she said between her laughter, "I'm coming."

And then she took a step forward and repeated the phrase that she had committed to memory, practiced, and dreamed of saying for the first time in five years.

"_Koeru sono shinseina feariringu." _she stated and the air before her rippled as she stepped through the barrier.

And there they were. Every single one of them. Except the one she wanted to see most.

Unable to dwell on her feelings of disappointment, thanks to the loud cheer and many hugs she soon received, Orihime ignored her sadness and let herself be joyous and cherry like the rest of them.

She was passed around from person to person like a new toy, but she didn't mind. When they let her rest, she was again in front of the crowd, all of them smiling and gazing at her with "welcome home" shining in their eyes.

And then they parted, right down the middle.

There stood Ichigo and Isshin, Ichigo still garbed in black and Isshin still in his ridiculous robes. They approached her and stopped directly before her. Isshin then nudged his son lightly.

Ichigo stepped closer to her, and his cheeks curiously turned a light pink. He brought his hands from behind his back and held out a single perfect rose.

"For you." he said simply, not needing to explain the implications of his gift.

Orihime smiled and accepted the rose. Ichigo returned her smile before stepping back.

Isshin stepped forward, holding a curiously glowing vial between his index finger and thumb.

"The King himself sent this for you." he said quietly, flourishing the vial.

"What is it?" she almost whispered.

"It will make you like us. It's been done a few times before. I'll tell you that story some time. Just know that this is a huge responsibility." Isshin explained very seriously.

She removed the stopper and drank the liquid with purpose, not letting any of them try to talk her out of her decision. She didn't feel that different afterwards, just a bit warm.

Ichigo sighed, "You're so impatient."

He was smiling and she smiled back at him.

She sniffed the rose an smiled once more and released a content sigh. She was home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mooom!" the youngest child whined.

Nanao smiled, already knowing her complaint.

"There still wasn't a kiss!" she wailed.

Nanao laughed and stood, setting the little one on her feet and leading them towards the big bonfire and food laden table. There sitting next to each other were two red haired beings, one woman and one man.

The three children gasped in amazement.

"It's them!" the youngest squeaked.

"Mamma! The Kurosakis are Ichigo and Orihime?" the oldest gasped.

Nanao laughed, "Of course."

The three children stared star struck at the two.

"Seems we have a few admirers." Ichigo whispered to the woman sitting next to him.

"Oh?" she replied, glancing over her shoulder.

She saw Nanao's three dears gaping at her and her companion and she giggled. Shinji must have recited her story for them tonight.

Nanao wandered over, her three still staring at Ichigo and Orihime.

"Why are they staring so intently?" Ichigo questioned as Nanao took her seat next to her husband.

"Shinji left out the kiss scene. So did I." she replied.

"That so?" Ichigo questioned with a laugh.

"My children are heartless romantics." Shunsui rumbled with a grin.

Ichigo, still smirking, turned to an unsuspecting Orihime and turned her face to his.

"Ichi-?" she began, but was quickly cut off by his lips on hers.

It was chaste and quick, purely for show, but the two squeals and the quiet "Ew." that followed were worth it.

When they parted, Orihime turned a bright pink and gently slapped his shoulder in reprimand. But she was smiling, which let him know that he wasn't in any real trouble.

"And they all lived happily ever after. It's about time!" the oldest shouted at the adults.

They all laughed at the children's antics and resumed their various conversations.

The night continued on and so it did for many, many years.

It is said, that a forest will thicken unexplainably, or sounds and lights will leak through the thick trunks occasionally, but never in the same place twice.

This may be the Meadow, appearing and providing a home for those that require it, or for a chance to those that need it. As time passes, the old truths fade into legend, legend into myth, and myth into a distant memory. Orihime an Ichigo continued on in the ever changing world, their bond growing stronger with each passing year. Their story is still circulated from time to time, each in a different form and with a different ending, but all ultimately the same. It always ends with the words once spoken by an impatient child, "They all lived happily ever after."

* * *

**Well, I certainly enjoyed the ride and I hope you all did too. Thanks for the never ending support, especially from nypsy, sorakun9, and Zakmarl of Rexxar. You guys have been with me from the start and stuck with it till the end, y'all are the best! Again, I hoped you liked it and will come see what else I'm cooking up! Until next time!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland**


End file.
